Hanging In the Balance
by Falcon Strife
Summary: -Hiatus- After saving Manta and permanently loosing Horo and Shizuka, Yoh & co. return to Japan. But how will they fair in the future if they can't find the Warriors of Balance? Rating changed, but NO LEMON! YAOI and hetro.
1. Recap

**_Recap _**

  
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    This all started on the day of my marriage to Anna. Well, maybe longer than that, but it really took root that day. But even though it's been about six months now, I still don't know how it happened.     After Anna and I were pronounced man and wife, we went to the club my parents had rented for the reception, not realizing Manta, whom had been the best man, had disappeared until later that night. Mom found him unconscious in some ally later that night and took him back to the small home they bought not long ago so they could be closer to the family.     That's when I finally met Manta's father, Mansumi, and then I realized why Manta had alwas stayed with us when he could. Soon after I met his mother, Keiko, who told me she and my dad used to be friends, and asked that I help her to find where he and Mom were.     Soon we learned Manta spent the first nine years of his life mentally handicapped, which was fixed through a medical procedure, which Mansumi insisted on despite there being no guarantee on it's effectiveness. Then we learned even darker secrets of Manta's past.     He remained in a semi-vegetive state for a while, but eventually began healing. While he was healing, we discovered he had lost his memories and thought that I was his father. It was awkward, but it was still better than before.     Then a demon began attacking, and Hao appeared and kidnapped Manta. We learned from the demon that Hao was working with somebody named Majo to destroy the Asakura family and anybody linked to them.     We spent the next few weeks training, then left to find Horo and Ren after Shizuka had a dream predicting a battle between Horo and Hao. When we arrived in the mountain, however, Horo had already nearly been killed, then I lost control of myself and killed Manta by accident. Hao took it completely different from what we expected. After blaming me for the death of Opachu, Hao kidnapped Shizuka, planning to exploit her ancient magic abilities to revive Manta.     When we returned to the village, we discovered that Horo was most likely dead, but much to our relief he had survived his encounter with Hao and had bartered his hand crafted earrings to buy Ren a new kwan-dao as an apology for breaking his old one. What had surprised us the most was when Mannoko set up our new training schedules and drove Horo to a peak of anger we hadn't imagined he could hit.     The next day while training, we were attacked by one of Majo's generals who went against his orders and tried to destroy me. He would have succeeded, had it not been for Lyserg's arrival, and my sudden loss of control. Later that day when I awoke, a new man named Majo had arrived with Mom to help us find and stop Hao. Before long we were on our way to America to find Hao, who was taking Shizuka and Manta to a secret temple for the revival spell.     Meanwhile, Shizuka wasn't having very great luck herself. The realm they had been staying in before they went to the desert was made a quartz that ultimately disabled her magic. When they arrived at the temple, Mari had joined the small group, and though baffled by how Hao treated Manta, she agreed to continue to follow him. Manta was soon revived, and Hao discovered Shizuka's unique ability for staying alive when she shouldn't be.     Meanwhile, we had arrived in Paqi village where Syruba offered us free border in one of the hotels. We continued to train for when we would finally meet Hao again, then Mage offered me special training. Without realizing it, my love for Manta began to die and my friendship with Lyserg became weak, somehow believing when Mage told us he would betray us for power if he could, and lead Ryu astray.     When Shizuka awoke again after casting the spell, Hao explained that he loved her and that she had nowhere to go since Majo had ordered the destruction of the temple where she lived and everybody connected to it. She immediately declined, her instinctive hate for him making her believe he was and always would be a liar. She couldn't help but to question her instincts, however, when Hao lent her power to fight Majo's general, Drake, whom was trying to redeem himself for disregarding Majo's order, in a gladiator-styled battle.     Manta, meanwhile, was becoming more and more like his old self, though he still had no memories and continued to believe that Hao, whom had tricked him, was his father. He had easily developed a fear of Majo, but it competed with his confusion towards Shizuka, and his unease for the way things felt off.     I continued to go through Mage's training, learning to battle on a plain similar to the plain I had been on when Hao tried to merge with me, and my friendship with the others seemed to be continuing to weaken. On top of that, Majo murdered     When we discovered Shizuka had escaped to New York, a girl named Theresa appeared, stating that she was sent by her cousin to help us. While Mage took Lyserg, Ryu, Faust and I to find a disturbance in the desert, Theresa took Ren and Horo to New York to find Shizuka, where they met up with Chocolove, who agreed to help them. Shizuka, unfortunately, had stumbled into Machi and Kanna, who quickly devised a plan to use her to find Hao and Mari.     Once the four had reunited, Theresa explained Mage had revealed himself to be Majo, and that he had attempted to kill Grandmother. Upon their return to Paqi, Shizuka told the others that she felt a good life force out in the desert, and immediately departed to find it, neglecting to inform anybody of a vision she had while in New York.     Back with my group, we had defeated a giant Paqi scarab. Like all of Majo's monster, it became a black dust which I, in consequence to my attack, inhaled, soon to lose consciousness. Unaware of Majo's deceit, I received a false vision that told me Chocolove wished to assist Ren in destroying Horo Horo, and that Ren wished to claim Shizuka for his own. When I awoke, I discovered Ryu had accepted the so-called training Mage, or rather Majo, offered. Once Faust and Lyserg were on their way to save him, I began my own journey to stop Ren and Chocolove, believing they were enemies.     In another area of the canyon we had come to, Shizuka had found the presence belonged to none other than Opachu. She reluctantly gave in to Opachu's pleas to help him find and warn Hao of Majo, but upon finding Horo Horo, Ren and Chocolove again, Hao appeared, this time accompanied by the Hanagumi and Manta. As it turned out, Manta had become much more like his old self again, and he had temporarily run away to see Ryu, who for unknown reasons allowed Hao to take Manta back.     Soon Hao and Shizuka found themselves in a showdown, which was interrupted when Majo attacked both Manta and Opachu. The two combatants managed to save them, then Hao, Manta and the Hanagumi followed Majo back to the dark realm, leaving Ren and the others to fight a giant sandworm.     Things were not going so well for the group. Shizuka disappeared after being chased down the sandworm's tunnel, and Chocolove was out for the count after it used a shriek attack. When the worm finally resurfaced, it began attacking Ren. Just as the Tao was about to become lunch, Horo Horo made an unexpected sacrifice to protect Ren, making him the meal instead.     Just as Ren was about to feel hopeless, Chocolove awoke, and the two were soon joined by Shizuka, though they still were unaware of what had happened to her. The two older shamans were then taken by surprise and annoyance when Shizuka and the worm engaged in a shrieking contest. Eventually the worm became annoyed and began attacking again, but by then I had shown up.     Upon the destruction of the worm, I challenged Ren and Chocolove's loyalty, engaging in a brief battle with them and Shizuka. Imagine our surprise when Raijin appeared out of nowhere, moments later to be accompanied by Faust, Ryu and Lyserg, whom had hitched a ride with Bili.     Luckily I was restrained before I could harm the others any more, and as we were about to leave Shizuka told Ryu there were two more passengers. When I awoke later, I found Faust was tending to Horo, whom Shizuka had saved by using magic to stay alive after being swallowed.     Theresa, meanwhile, had begun to explain her duties more thoroughly to Grandmother, and made it clear that four of us would have to suffer to stop Majo. Soon it was agreed that Lyserg, Mannoko, Theresa, Shizuka and I would return to the Dark Realm, only to save Manta. Then Hao appeared and explained that Majo had taken Manta prisoner and that he wanted our help to save Manta.     Having a sixth member for our party, we departed soon after, leaving the others as back up, with the exception of Ren, whom had decided it was his duty to protect Horo, even though Faust explained that he most likely wouldn't survive after having a major allergic reaction to the worm's saliva.     Once we entered the Dark Realm, we found it empty. Before long we discovered Majo had captured Shizuka as well, and gave us a limited time to find where he was. We soon came to the arena where Manta was trapped by a force field. As we began trying to break through the field, Majo appeared and in an act of cruel irony, he consumed Manta's spirit.     Hao and Theresa both struggled to convince Shizuka and I we had to leave the realm before it was too late, then finally she and I got our drive back. Theresa explained to me that Manta could still be saved, while Theresa had discovered that Tzurei, the Sasori that helped her to escape before, was still alive.     It seemed we had all escaped the realm safely, but two small lights remained as the realm destroyed itself. I soon awoke to find myself on the same plain I had been on during Majo's training, and I found Manta's spirit. Amidamaru, who had followed me, wouldn't allow me to go to Manta until his spirit awoke.     Angry that Manta was fighting against Majo's power, Majo attacked Manta with several black crystals. As I tried to save Manta, he disappeared. Amidamaru quickly came to my aid managed to open a portal for us to escape, and as we headed back to Paqi, Manta reappeared. Soon our spirits had been placed back in our bodies, and we eventually awoke.     Returning wasn't as great as we hoped, though. We soon discovered Grandmother and Horo had passed away, and that Hao and Shizuka were still missing. But once we discovered Grandmother hadn't passed over and had agreed to be Raijin's partner spirit, Lyserg and I set out to find Hao and Shizuka, unknowingly leaving a silently panicking Chocolove, whom had confessed to Shizuka days earlier that he loved her.     In hours we found the cave where Hao, Tzurei and Shizuka were staying. Shizuka's spirit and mother, Mayumi, was panicking and explained that Shizuka cast a spirit–transfer spell to help Hao to defeat his portion of King Hao. When we arrived, however, it was too late. Using crystal method, Majo had destroyed Shizuka completely, leaving Hao in a state I had only seen after accidentally killing Manta.     One would think things could end there, but it's obviously not going to end soon. There's still so much that is unsettled. Like, what will become of the rest of Shizuka's vision come true? Who is Theresa, and what are her true reasons for being here? Who or what are the Warriors of Balance? And what are Majo's remaining intentions? Hopefully, the loss of our friends will not be in vain to our struggle. 


	2. Return

**_Chapter 1 ~ Return_**

  
  
Music While Playing: Giles' Remorse (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)  
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    Chocolove looked up hearing the door open, then he got up and ran to greet the group that had come in. He blinked in confusion finding only Yoh, Lyserg, Hao and Tzurei. "Huh? Where... Where's Shizuka?"     Hao clenched his fists tightly, tears beginning to form.     "Tell him," Lyserg snapped.     Slowly he looked up. "She... She died trying to save me from King Hao," he said quietly.     Chocolove stared. "What?"     "Majo used crystal method to destroy her while her spirit was in me," he said quietly.     Lyserg quickly placed a hand on Yoh's shoulder hearing the shaman stifle a sob.     He shook his head while stepping back. "No..."     "I think you should have this," Hao said quietly while placing her pendant in Chocolove's hand.     "Yoh-chan! Lyserg-kun! Hao-kun!" Manta cried happily as he ran over, then came to a stop noticing Chocolove was shaking. "Huh? Nani?"     "Huh? Manta, you're alive!" Hao said happily.     "I hope you burn in hell!" Chocolove yelled at Hao, then turned and stormed away.     "Chocolove," Yoh said shakily.     Manta was quiet for a moment, then he walked over and hugged Hao. "Hao-kun, you're safe. Where's Shizuka?"     "You... You like me?" Hao asked with confusion.     Manta looked up with a nod, then blinked when Lyserg grasped his hand.     "Manta, I need to speak to you and the others," he said while making Manta leave the room with him.     Mayumi was very silent, then she looked to Yoh. "Yoh-sama, I think it would be best if I told Raijin and Marcus myself."     "Hai," he replied while looking to Hao. "We should explain what happened, incase Lyserg is biassed."     "I will tell the others to gather," Theresa said as she walked out of the room.     Soon, all but Raijin, Marcus and Chocolove sat in the main dining area of the hotel, which Kirm had shown up to look after, once he had discovered the news of Syruba's death, which he seemed to be taking silently.     "Everybody, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused," Hao said to the group once they were quieted. "I know you may find it hard to believe, but it's true." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused since I was born, but please understand that it was not my wish. King Hao had overthrown my own mind and spirit. After we escaped the dark realm, Shizuka, Tzurei and I were forced to take cover after she had a temporary injury. I had intended for us to return here when the storm ended, since King Hao was temporarily weakened, but she cast a spirit-transfer spell to help release me of his control." He closed his eyes. "Majo reached us before she could return to her body and used crystal method."     "Crystal method?" Yoh asked curiously.     "Crystal method," Hao began. "Black spirit crystals that can destroy a soul even as stubborn as Shizuka's, or as powerful as Yoh's."     Ren's eyes narrowed. "You're telling us there's no way to get her back?!"     He nodded slowly. "It's as if she never existed. It destroys both body and spirit." He bit his lower lip.     "Well that's just great," Ren growled as he stood up. "So you put us through hell, and she's the one who has to die to save **you**." He turned and walked towards the door, then came to a stop and looked back. "I will at least thank you for helping Horokeu find his way to peace in Heaven."     The group watched quietly as Ren stormed out in his calm, collected way, then Ryu sighed.     "Hao, I forgive you," he said quietly.     "Nani?! Ryu!" Lyserg said frantically.     "I told you before he was not as we thought," he said quietly. "That is why I trusted him with Manta, and why I am forgiving him now. It isn't his fault. Shizuka made a choice, and saved a soul by doing so."     "I forgive you, Hao-kun," Manta said as he stood up.     "Sankyuu, Manta," Hao said with a slight smile, then he looked to the others. "But I am not looking for forgiveness. I only wanted for you to understand I never wanted to harm any of you. I will leave your lives forever, but before I do, I wish to see Opachu again."     "He disappeared quite some time ago," Kino said with a quirked eyebrow.     Hao blinked, then sighed. "Very well, then. I will leave now," he said as he turned and walked out.     Theresa watched quietly, then looked up as Tzurei stepped in front of her. "Tell Daddy and Uncle I said hi," she said.     "I am going with Hao," he replied.     "Eh? Since when do you follow anybody?"     He closed his eyes, feeling the others looking at him suspiciously. "Quit questioning me. It's not like we're on the same side or anything."     She grinned at him, then leaned forward and whispered to him for a moment.     "'Kay," he replied, then he walked out.     "What was that about?" Kino asked.     "Stuff from my realm. That's all," she replied, then she looked back to them. "We may as well go back to Japan now. Majo has nothing left here."     "Wait," Yoh said as he stood up. "There's something I haven't been able to figure out."     "Oh?" She looked at him curiously.     "When I was on that plain with Manta, he disappeared when I tried to protect him. But I'm certain he used crystal method."     She closed her eyes. "There are different levels of crystal method. You weren't destroyed for two reasons. One, he probably used a weak attack, considering how weak Manta's spirit is."     "What?!" Yoh yelped. "He's not wea..."     "It's okay, Yoh," she said with a smile. "Everything happens for a reason. Manta was born with a weak spirit because of the second reason you survived."     "Hmm?" The group looked at her with confusion.     "Yoh, you are the first of a new form of shaman. You have the ability to integrate with living souls that are willing to leave their body and aid you. In order for you to do your first integration, a weak spirit was needed. Manta's spirit was born weak for that purpose. It all in all is a good thing, Yoh," she said with a smile.     Anna frowned. "Why did it have to be Manta?"     Theresa quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "It would be easier for him to integrate with somebody he loves," she replied.     Anna glared at her for a moment, then stood up and walked out of the room.     "Anna," Yoh said quietly, then looked down.     "You must know about something, though," she continued. "Majo has probably gone to Eboshi to recharge, then he will be back. Hence, the Warriors of Balance must be awoken."     "Warriors of Balance?" Manta asked curiously.     "Hai. Each realm contains four warriors. No more, and no less. Each warrior possesses a particular genre trait. Light, darkness, light of darkness, and darkness of light. The first two seem more powerful, but they are completely equal."     "What do these guys have to do with anything?" Lyserg asked.     "That is not my place to say." She looked up. "Once you have returned to Japan, I will be taking my leave so that Uncle may help you to train."     "So you're leaving already?" Faust asked.     She sighed. "Have ta. See, I wasn't even supposed to leave my realm because of the war going on between it and Eboshi."     "Who's Eboshi?" Yoh asked. "Majo mentioned her as well."     She sighed. "To be honest, I'm not really sure. You see, when I was two, this guy showed up who was trying to find something before Eboshi did. I think I heard my dad mention once that she has some sort of link to Creator."     "Creator?" Kino asked.     "The name makes it sound obvious, but it's not so obvious," she replied. "Tzurei has been living for three time realms now, and even he doesn't know anything about it."     "He doesn't pass off for an intelligent person," Ren grumbled as he returned to his seat.     "Whatever. All I know is that Eboshi can time travel, she has some sort of link with Creator, and that she been sending scouts to different realms. This isn't the first one she's attacked this decade."     Ryu quirked an eyebrow. "You make it sound like a decade is short."     "Because it is," she replied. "Anyway, I wouldn't worry about her. She hasn't even bothered to send Tanyel, so you should have no problem getting rid of ." She waved a hand slightly, then a portal appeared. "That will take you back to Funbari Onsen."     Ren looked at it quietly, then stood up and left. A moment later he came back, carrying oro Horo.     "Ren?" Yoh asked curiously.     "The Ainu-baka deserves a proper burial like anybody else," he snapped, then he blinked when he noticed Horo seemed lighter. "Huh? Horokeu?!" he yelped seeing the Ainu was fading.     Theresa looked over quietly. "Let it be, Ren. Here's nothing that can be done. Just be thankful you had time with him."     He looked up angrily. "Make him stay!"     She shook her head. "He died by Majo's magic. If his body is fading, he's meant to stay dead," she said quietly.     Ren looked down shakily as Horo completely faded, leaving only the dagger which Koloro normally oversouled into and the black headband in his hands. "Horo...keu..." he murmured.     Everybody remained silent, all understanding that the two had been much closer than they seemed, then finally Yoh stood. "Let's just go," he said quietly.     They all nodded in agreement, then they silently walked through the portal. Soon only Ren, Yoh and Manta remained.     "Ren-kun," Manta said as he walked over. "I'm sorry about before...."     "It's not your fault," he muttered. "Now get going."     Yoh shook his head. "We're going together. Come on," he said as he hugged the Tao a little.     "Let me go, Asakura," Ren snapped as he pulled away. "Let's just get going," he said as he walked past them, then disappeared into the portal.     Yoh sighed and looked up. "Anna, we're leaving," he called.     "I'm staying here a little longer," she called back with an annoyed voice.     Yoh frowned, then sighed while taking Manta's hand. "Come on, Manta-chan," he said quietly, then led the blonde into the portal with him. 


	3. Affirmation

Chapter 2 Affirmation  
  
Music While Playing:  
1) Starless (Rurouni Kenshin), during the first scene.  
2) Haritsumeta Kuki (Shaman King), when Anna and Yoh argue.  
3) Sleepless Beauty - Sacred Air Mix (Gravitation), during the scene with Chocolove, Mayumi and Denyel, and the second part with the little boy.  
  
4) Shuichi & Yuki Love Theme (Gravitation), during the last scene.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Yoh stared at the pile of rubble where the temple, which had been Raijin's home since he was born, used to stand. "It's so terrible," he murmured.  
Raijin clenched his fists tightly, fighting tears. "That bastard," he growled. "Yoh-sama, I refuse to leave you from now on."  
"Hey, it's okay, Raij," Marcus said quickly to the priest.  
"Marcus, this is not just our home that was destroyed. Do you have any idea how much we lost with it? The scriptures and herbs and charms and... and..." He closed his eyes.  
"Raijin, you mustn't worry so much," Kino said as she appeared and looked at the young priest.  
"Yeah, Raij. We'll help you guys get back on your feet," Ren said quietly to the older cousin of the late Horokeu.  
"Idiot! You're not listening," he said angrily while turning to Ren. "I am the only remaining member of our temple's bloodline, which places me as the head of the temple. Any chance I could have had to have a family is gone. And on top of that, Shizuka's dead, so she can't even keep the bloodline going."  
Yoh looked at Raijin curiously. "You could always just do what your parents did."  
"Yoh, maybe you don't remember, but Raijin is very stubborn about following tradition," Kino whispered.  
"Oh..."  
"Raijin," Marcus said with a slight smile, "if you're the new leader, that means you can adjust the rules to fit the needs of those whom serve in our temple."  
Raijin groaned. "Once you change a rule or break it, tradition is broken," he said quietly.  
"Yoh-kun!" Lyserg's voice called.  
"Hmm?" The brunette turned and looked at Lyserg curiously. "Hai?"  
Lyserg slowed to a stop to catch his breath, then he looked up. "Anna- san wants you to go back to the hotel. She's a little angry."  
"About?" Yoh asked.  
"Um... Manta," he replied nervously.  
Yoh frowned, then sighed. "Okay. I'll be back in a little while, you guys," he said to the others, then began heading back to the hotel.  
  
Manta sat silently on the couch, fidgeting whenever Anna moved her gaze from him. "Anna-san, I..." he began.  
"Manta," she interrupted, "don't say something like you're sorry."  
"Hai," he replied while looking down. After another long, uncomfortable silence, he looked up again. "Annna-san, thank you," he said meekly.  
"Hmm?" She looked back to him from the window.  
"For helping me... And looking after me," he said timidly.  
Her eyes narrowed. "Thank Yoh," she replied icily. "And his family. Had I been in charge, you would have went back home where your real family."  
Manta looked away uncomfortably. "Gomen nasai," he whispered.  
"Anna," Yoh's voice said.  
She looked up at Yoh. "I want to talk to you alone," she said as she walked past him.  
Yoh looked at her quietly, then he looked to Manta. "Are you okay?"  
"Hai," he replied quietly, looking down at his feet as a way to avoid eye contact.  
With a sigh, Yoh followed his wife into the next room and looked at her. "What is it, Anna?"  
"Manta is more than well enough to go home," she said with a frown. "I want him out."  
"Anna," Yoh said quickly. "Anna, if we make him go home, Mansumi might hurt him."  
"I am full aware of that, Yoh," she said with narrowed eyes. "However, he is old enough to look after himself. He doesn't need you protecting him any more."  
"Anna, Faust said himself Manta's not completely healed," Yoh said quickly. "He's still has a few problems."  
"Problem he can heal from in his own home."  
Yoh frowned. "Anna, I am not sending Manta into potential danger. He is always welcome here, and you will not kick him out."  
"If he's so worried about going home, he can stay with Ren or Hor..." She stopped, remembering Horo was dead. "Well, he can stay with Ren if he's so scared," she finished.  
"Anna, don't be so terrible," he said a little angrily.  
"Yoh, the only time you have paid as much attention to me as you should was when Majo was controlling you," Anna said sharply. "It shouldn't take that to make you pay attention to your own wife."  
Yoh's eyes widened slightly. "Anna..."  
"I want him out by tonight, Yoh," she said, then she turned and walked towards the door.  
Yoh's expression saddened. "I have already made one mistake when choosing you over Manta," he said quietly.  
"Hmm?" She looked back.  
He looked at her silently. "I won't do it a second time."  
Anna stared at him, then clenched her fists tightly. After a moment she turned and stormed out.  
  
Chocolove sighed quietly while staring up at the sky. "Do you think that maybe she really did go to Heaven?" he said quietly to Mayumi.  
She shook her head. "I'm not certain. Theresa and Hao both said crystal method completely destroys a being..."  
"But Yoh and Manta survived it!" Chocolove snapped. "Therefore, it's reasonable to believe she is in Heaven with Sensei and Horo Horo!"  
Mayumi sighed sadly. "Chocolove... We can't even be certain that Horokeu is..."  
"You've giving up on hope for your own family's happiness?!"  
"No!" she cried. "Not, not at all! But Majo's still lose, and we need to focus on him for now." She smiled slightly. "But you're right. Yoh and Manta did survive, so there's a good chance Shizuka joined Heaven."  
He clenched his fists silently while looking down. "Majo... That bastard... When we're strong enough we'll send him to Hell..."  
"Hate to break the news to you, but Majo is part of something worse than Hell," a voice said from behind them.  
"Huh?" Chocolove spun around and stared at the man before him.  
Red hair seemed fluffed around his head, while creamy-cherry eyes were soft and almost playful like a child's. His skin was a little lighter than Yoh's was, and it was obvious he didn't include an occasional trip to the gym in his schedule.  
"Who are you?" Chocolove asked with confusion. "How do you know Majo?"  
He shrugged. "Doesn't really matter for the moment. So if you know him, I'm guessing you're one of the ones Theresa told me about?"  
"You know her?"  
"Sure. She's my niece," he replied, shrugging again.  
"Eh?"  
He held up a hand with a childish smile. "I'm Danyel."  
Slowly Chocolove accepted his hand. "Mattel Chocolove."  
"Ah. Good to meet you, Mattel-san," he replied, continuing to smile.  
"Hai. And this is Mayumi, and Mick," he said while pointing to the two spirits.  
"Good to meet you," he said with a smile to the spirits.  
"Hai," Mayumi replied while Mick nodded.  
He looked at them with a more serious expression. "I must ask... There is a young priestess in this world named Shizuka. Do you know her?"  
Chocolove saddened while nodding some. "Hai."  
The redhead became completely serious. "I see. And I am guessing she has passed on."  
"Hai," Mayumi replied, then she began to sob. "NONE OF THIS EVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THEY HAD JUST LET ME ADOPT HAO!!!" she cried.  
Mick, Chocolove and Danyel stared at the miko spirit, who turned and shot away.  
Danyel shook his head. "Some women... Anyway, are you one of the potential lovers of Shizuka?"  
Chocolove's eyebrow twitched, then he blinked and looked down sadly. He clenched his fists while taking deep breaths, then he looked up with a smile. "Yes, I have loved the beautiful bazooka," he replied, trying to act normally again.  
"Eh..." He smiled. "Well then that makes my job a little easier. What of the life user? Is he nearby?"  
"Life user?"  
"The shaman who is capable of using living souls to integrate," he explained.  
"Huh? Yoh is probably back at the hotel. I was just about to return, if you wish to come."  
Danyel smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate it."  
As the two walked away, soft chocolate eyes watched from a safe distance.  
"Come along, young one," a woman said gently.  
Slowly the African-American boy looked up. "Family?"  
The jade-haired woman knelt down and stroked the young child's soft hair. "No. Now come along. Papa is worried."  
"Hai," he replied while looking back to where Chocolove and Danyel had been standing.  
  
"Yoh-kun? Are you alright?" Manta asked as Yoh walked in, then blinked when the brunette sat on his knees on the couch, trapping him between the brunette's legs. "Yoh-kun?" he asked as he carefully slid up to stand on his feet.  
"Manta, thank you," Yoh said with a soft smile. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive right now."  
The blonde blushed while looking away with sad eyes. "If it weren't for me, Horo Horo and Shizuka would still be ali..." He blinked when Yoh placed a finger on his lips, then looked up at Yoh with shaky eyes, his face a deeper crimson shade.  
"No more pretending," Yoh murmured while leaning forward, pinning Manta between the back of the couch and himself as he kissed the blonde lovingly.  
"Yoh-kun," Manta whispered, "what about Anna?"  
"Marrying her was a mistake," he replied while running a hand up the back of Manta's shirt until he was able to hold the back of Manta's head carefully. "She's like a sister to me."  
"You were happy," Manta murmured, tears running down his face.  
"There's a difference between happiness and contentment, Manta," he whispered, then began to kiss Manta's face playfully. "Now please don't cry. When we were one, I felt how you felt... Don't hurt yourself again by denying your soul what it needs to live."  
"Anna loves you..." Manta murmured. "I don't want you two to hurt because of me..."  
Yoh frowned while looking down at Manta. "Quit speaking like a naive human."  
"Yoh..." Manta said shakily.  
"Manta, quit speaking and thinking the way Mansumi trained you to. Quit behaving the way he trained you to. If you want to love another man, you go ahead and love another man. If you want to break down and cry, then you break down and cry. Don't you dare think you are unworthy of somebody if your love is true." He placed a hand on Manta's face and looked at him gently. "Now, tell me what you feel."  
"You already know," he murmured.  
"Tell me what you feel," he repeated while shifting.  
Manta stared into Yoh's eyes as they were shifted by the brunette, then closed his eyes as Yoh laid him down on the couch. "Yoh-kun..." Nervously he looked up. "I... I love you so much. I... I want to do anything and everything for you, Yoh-kun. I love you with everything that I am. Even if you love Anna... Or even the devil himself, I'd still love you and do everything possible."  
Yoh smiled softly, then leaned down and tenderly kissed the childlike face. "I love you too, Manta-chan," he murmured, stroking the soft blonde hair. "I feel the same for you. So if we feel the same way, why don't we stop pretending and just be happy together?"  
"Yoh.... kun...." The blonde stared up at Yoh, then smiled weakly as Yoh began to kiss him more lovingly. 


	4. The Childish Man

**_Chapter 3 - The Childish Man_**  
  
Music While Typing:  
1) Rikku's Theme (Final Fantasy X) - During the first scene, up until Theresa freaks out about the sock puppet.  
2) Evil Naraku (Inu Yasha) - When Majo appears.  
  
_-§-§-§-§-§-  
_  
Yoh stared up at the ceiling, stroking Manta's hair gently. The blonde had fallen asleep on top of his chest after a brief make-out, leaving the brunette in silence with his thoughts, unable to falter the idiotic but happy grin that was plastered on his face. He closed his eyes with a sigh, then tilted his head slightly and placed a small kiss on the top of Manta's head. He smiled when Manta made a small, tired sound, then he closed his eyes and continued to stroke the hair gently. "Baby Soft..."  
"Sorry to interrupt," Ren said as he walked in, "but we've got company."  
Yoh looked up and blinked when Theresa and the others walked in behind Ren. "Heya, guys," he said curiously while sitting up, causing Manta to slide into his lap.  
"Mm?" Manta opened his eyes and looked up at the others, then smiled. "Hey guys. Um, thank you for helping me."  
"Don't mention it, Short-Stuff," Ren replied. "Anyway, Theresa, I'll let you do introductions."  
"Okies then!" she replied giddily. "Guys, this is my uncle Danyel," she said as the tall redhead walked in.  
"Yo," he said while making a 'V' with his middle and index finger.  
"What's with the gay-ass mark on your forehead?" Ren asked with a quirked eyebrow, referring to a dark spot on his forehead that was shaped like a star with wings.  
"Oh, this? Just a birthmark," he said with a shrug.  
"A symbol of his respective power," Theresa corrected. "He has issues and refuses to accept he isn't a normal human."  
Danyel shot her an annoyed glance, then he looked to the others. "Look, let's not worry about that. Has there been any sign of my counterpart?"  
Ren quirked an eyebrow. "Your counter part being..."  
"She's about my height, same skin tone. About the only differences are she's a girl and has green hair and eyes instead of red."  
They blinked, then Chocolove frowned. "No, we haven't seen her. Are you trying to tell me that we've got another person to worry about?"  
"Well, not really. If she hasn't shown up in this realm, it means Majo's boss isn't interested in this realm, making our lives a little easier."  
Yoh blinked. "Okay... So..."  
"So! I guess I'm going to be helping you for a while, huh?" he asked with a smile. "So let's get to know each other. You use basic Yen here, right?"  
"Um... Yeah," Lyserg replied.  
"Good! Let's go get something to eat. My treat," he said with a grin.  
The group stared at him with twitchy eyebrows.  
"Like I said. He has issues," Theresa whispered to Yoh and Ren.  
"And you're leaving us with him?!" Ren hissed.  
Yoh smiled. "You don't have to pay for it. You're a guest to our world. We'll split on it."  
"No, I insist," Danyel replied.  
"No, I insist," Yoh replied.  
"No, I do!"  
"No, I do!"  
  
Half an hour later, it had been decided Danyel and Yoh would not be left alone together, as they both wanted to take care of things, which led to name-calling, and resultantly, both of them crying like five-year-olds. The group now sat quietly in the park, eating hotdogs, or in Manta's case, happily drinking orange juice.  
"So what exactly happens from here on?" Ryu asked.  
Danyel let out a small belch, excused himself, then looked up. "Well, I've been able to locate two of the potential WBs, but there are some complications."  
"A potential already?" Yoh asked quickly.  
Danyel sighed. "Hai. The only problem is, trying to figure out which is the real one is like trying to figure out the greater evil. My dad's rhubarb bread or Theresa's whine."  
"Hey!" Theresa snapped. "At least I don't have issues!"  
He looked up at her boredly. "Sock puppets."  
"WHAT?! WHERE?!" she cried while ducking under the table.  
Ren frowned. "So then you know two of the potentials."  
He nodded. "Hai. The problem is, the warriors are usually detached. Your realm's warriors, however, are so close to others, that it makes it nearly impossible to properly locate them."  
"Well... Who are the potentials?" Manta asked curiously. "Maybe we can help figure out who it is."  
"No. Biassed decisions are too risky," he replied while looking up. "What we..."  
Hello, children," Majo's voice sneered.  
"Huh? You!" Lyserg yelled while jumping to his feet.  
Manta whimpered, then quickly ran over to Yoh and clung to him. "Yoh- kun..."  
"What do you want?!" Yoh demanded, holding the blonde protectively.  
"This little visit is simply out of spite," he replied with a smirk, then he looked to Ren and studied him. "Is that not the Ainu's headband you're wearing?"  
Ren growled. "So what if it is? Maybe I like it."  
"Maybe you liked it's original owner," he chuckled, then he looked to Yoh and Ryu. "Is the old woman around? I'd like to ask her something."  
"She already crossed over!" Raijin snapped, then yelped when Kino appeared. "Kino-san, what are you..."  
"What is it, Majo?" she asked angrily.  
He smiled sweetly at her. "You seem to have regain some of your youth when you died. How would you like to regain your life and your youth?"  
"Quite frankly I'm happy as a spirit," she replied cooly.  
"Really? Well, in any case, I was wondering if you could tell me about the dream the little miko had," he said with less amusement.  
"I have no clue what you're speaking of," she replied.  
"Lair," he replied.  
"Do not speak of Kino in such a way!" Amidamaru said angrily as he appeared in front of her.  
"Huh? Amidamaru?" Kino looked at him with confusion.  
Theresa frowned, then leaned over to Yoh. "I'm going to take Manta and Lyserg to safety," she whispered while taking the small blonde from him.  
"Okay," he replied.  
"Lyserg, come on," she said while grabbing his wrist.  
"Huh?" Lyserg looked at her confusedly, then the three disappeared.  
Majo frowned while looking to where they had stood, then he looked to Yoh with a dark smile. "The little one's soul tasted well," he sneered. "I wonder if Keiko would taste so well."  
"You leave her out of this!" Yoh yelled. "Amidamaru!"  
Amidamaru blinked, then looked slightly towards the shaman. "Uh..."  
"What is this? Doubt of your loyalty, Amidamaru?" Majo chuckled.  
The samurai looked back angrily. "No, I..." He yelped when Chocolove shot past him, oversouled with Mick.  
"Hnn?" Majo looked at him curiously, then smirked as he brought one hand up and sent a blast of energy at the shaman.  
Chocolove cried out as he was thrown back.  
"Chocolove!" Ren yelped while shooting forward and catching his partner, then he looked up angrily. "Get the hell outta here!" he yelled.  
"Let me go," Chocolove growled while trying to pull away from the Tao.  
"Don't be an idiot," Ren hissed.  
Danyel stood up and glared angrily at Majo. "You don't have nearly enough power at the moment. What do you want?"  
He looked quietly to Kino again. "Tell me of the girl's dream. It may be in your favour to do so."  
"I haven't a clue as to what you're speaking of," she replied icily.  
"Very well then," he replied while closing his eyes. "I shall take my leave, for now."  
"You aren't going any where!" Chocolove yelled while pulling away from Ren, then shot towards Majo, then yelped when the elder disappeared, causing him to stumble when he tried to stop, then he fell.  
"Chocolove!" Ren ran quickly to the comedian and looked at him with his unique expression of worry. "You okay?"  
"I'll live," he growled.  
Amidmaru sighed, then looked at Yoh. "I'm sorry."  
Yoh smiled. "It's okay. You wanted to keep Grandma safe," he said cheerfully.  
"I still feel terrible," he said quietly.  
"Well you should," Kino said in a strange tone. "I thank you, Amidamaru."  
The samurai blushed slightly. "No need.  
Danyel frowned. "We start training in a week. If there's anything that needs to be taken care of, I suggest you do it."  
Raijin looked down with a sigh, then looked up curiously feeling a hand on his shoulder.  
"We should go and tell Pirika," Ren said quietly.  
The priest looked at him quietly, then sighed while looking down. "Hai..."  
Yoh thought for a moment, then he looked at Ryu. "Ryu, I want you and Lyserg to come with me to Izumo."  
"Danna?" Ryu looked at him curiously.  
Yoh smiled. "I have researched my family's history a little more closely, and there's a tradition that I think you and Lyserg should carry out."  
The older shaman looked at him with confusion, then nodded.  
"Good," Theresa said as she reappeared with Manta and Lyserg.  
"Please stop doing that," Lyserg groaned while stumbling, his head and stomach dizzy, then he let out a small sigh when Ryu caught him. "Sankyuu, Ryu..."  
The brunette smiled, then looked up.  
"Danyel, I'll go with Yoh to Izumo," Theresa said.  
"What? why do you get to go with the nice ones?!" Danyel whined.  
"Maybe because you're mind is too young to handle the tradition?"  
"Hey! Your father told you to stop insulting my intelligence!"  
Ren's eye twitched. "I'm not travelling with that bozo!"  
"Yes you are," Theresa replied, then she looked at Amidamaru and Kino curiously. A moment later, she grinned. "So that's why you wono't cross over! You just wanna make with the kissy-kissy with Amidamaru!" she teased Kino.  
"What?! How dare you speak that way to me?!" Kino yelped.  
"She better NOT make with the kissy-kissy with Amidamaru," Mosuke grumbled.  
"Okay, well, everybody decide what they're doing, and get doing it," Danyel said. "Majo's gonna be weak for a while, so I'll give you a week. Don't be late."  
With that, the group nodded.  
  
_ -§-§-§-§-§-  
_  
Next time: While team Ta Chang Chu returns to Izumo, what remains of The Ren and Raijin track down Horo's family to deliver the news of Horo Horo's death. Back in Izumo, Yoh is faced with an angry Anna, as well as Kino's persistence for him to take Manta to a mysterious area away from the estate. But what are the strange noises that are now starting to occur in the estate? Keep reading to find out! 


	5. Taking Care of Business

_**Chapter 4 - Taking Care of Business**  
_  
-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-  
  
Ren looked at Raijin silently, who was staring out the window of the cab. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, sensing the priest's uneasiness.  
"Hmm?" The redhead looked towards Ren, Chocolove and Danyel, who were watching him expectantly, then he looked away some. "Why do you ask?"  
"You look like you're going to make a deal with the devil," Ren replied.  
"Devil.... Advil!" Chocolove said while pulling out a box of Advil.  
Ren shot the comedian a dangerous look, then he looked at Raijin again. "Shouldn't you be happy to be seeing the rest of your family?"  
Raijin looked at him quietly, then shifted his gaze back to the window. "Horokeu's family doesn't care for mine," he replied. "They sorta hated my mom when she broke away from Ainu tradition."  
"I'm floating right here," Mayumi snapped.  
"Well it's true," he replied angrily. "Quit getting all worked up."  
"So if they hate your mom, why are you upset?" Chocolove asked.  
"Because they hate me for being her son. They hated Shizuka as well," he replied with a sigh. "Horokeu was the only one who didn't hate us."  
"Hmph. Well the Ainu-baka was hard to get down," Ren commented.  
"Sweety, let me handle things," Mayumi offered. "You've had enough trouble to last you a year."  
"Mom, quit babying me," he snapped while looking up.  
Ren and Chocolove became silent, then Ren smiled slightly, trying to imitate one of Horo's lopsided grins. "Come on. Like Yoh always says. Everything will work out." He groaned, hating himself for sounding like such a goody-goody like Yoh.  
Chocolove sighed while looking down at the floor. "How much longer?" he thought, suddenly wanting to get away from the others.  
  
"Konichi wa!" Yoh called happily as he, Manta, Ryu, Lyserg, Faust, and Theresa walked up to the Asakura estate. "Mom? Dad?"  
Kino looked around with a slight smile. "I didn't think I would see this place again."  
Amidamaru smiled at her. "Well, I guess it is settling to see it again, isn't it?"  
Kino sighed. "Perhaps..."  
"What's the matter?" he asked while floating more closely next to her.  
"Many things," she replied. "Majo... Raijin... Anna, Yoh and Manta... I can't help but wonder if none of this would have happened if it weren't for the marriage."  
Amidamaru frowned. "Don't blame yourself, Kino."  
"But look how happy my grandson is now," she said while looking up to Yoh and Manta, then she sighed. "As much as I hate to hurt Anna, I wish to support those two."  
Amidamaru laughed. "I guess it's a good thing I never had children. You make it seem like a worse fate than feudal Japan."  
Not far behind, Tokagero kept shooting confused glances at Mosuke, who was giving Kino a death glare. "What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing," he pouted, then shot forward and looked at Amidamaru with a friendly smile. "Amidamaru? Would you mind showing me around, in case I need to find somebody?" he asked sweetly.  
Amidamaru looked at Mosuke with oddity. "Uh... I guess..." he replied with confusion, then looked at Kino, who gave him a nod. "Alright then. Come on," he said as he disappeared, then Mosuke followed.  
"Maybe they're out training?" Yoh suggested, then the group looked back hearing Tokagero burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. "Tokagero?"  
"What is it?" Ryu asked.  
Finally the bandit sat up, wiping his eyes of the laugh tears, then he looked up. "Manta, your partner is a jealous son of a bitch, you know that?"  
"Huh? Hey! Don't talk that way about Mosuke!" Manta cried, his cheeks puffing out.  
"I'm serious! You should have seen the looks he was giving Kino!"  
The group stared as the bandit broke into laughter again, then Kino blushed while getting an annoyed expression. "Would you just control yourself!"  
"I can just see it now! 'Will our hero succeed in saving his beloved from the evil witch? Find out next time'!"  
Ryu's eyebrow twitched. "Tokagero, you're being ridiculous."  
"Morphy, fix it," Lyserg said calmly, then smiled as the fairy flew over and gave Tokagero a quick kiss, then he grinned seeing the several shades of red the bandit turned while shutting up.  
Faust watched quietly, then turned around and walked into the estate with a sigh.  
"Anyway," Yoh said, having joined Tokagero in a giggling fit, "I think that..."  
"Aka-chan!" Mikihisa and Keiko's voices cried in unison.  
"Huh? Hey!" Yoh yelped as his parents tackle-hugged him.  
"There's no way my little aka-chan is going to fight that mean man any more," Keiko declared while hugging Yoh protectively.  
"You have done more than your share," Mikihisa added.  
Theresa looked at them, then smiled. "Actually, Yoh is doing fine," she said calmly. "In fact, I strongly suggest you encourage him. He's quite powerful when he needs to be, and he now has resistance to crystal method."  
They looked at her with confusion.  
"Well, well, well. Look who's come crawling back."  
Manta whimpered slightly at the sound of Anna's voice, then moved behind Faust.  
Yoh looked up. "Anna, don't be like that."  
"I'm not going to be," she said as she tossed him thin binder. "The first few pages need to be signed, then you can go marry whomever you want, Asakura Yoh," she said icily.  
Yoh blinked, then looked away slightly with an uncomfortable expression. "Anna, I still care about you. Just not in that way. Please stop being like this."  
"Yoh, you have a lot of gull talking like that," Anna said angrily. "And just so you know, I DO care about you in that way. That's the only reason I'm going to let you be with that brat."  
"Anna, please don't be..."  
"Yoh, enough," Anna said angrily, then she turned and walked into the estate, her stubborn attitude not allowing the others to see that she was hurt.  
"That... was interesting," Lyserg said with a nervous smile.  
  
"You know, maybe one of us should go over there," Chocolove said quietly to Ren as Raijin approached the small house.  
"He made his choice," Ren replied. "He wants to get yelled at, he can go right ahead and do so."  
Meanwhile, Raijin came to a stop and stared nervously at the door. He began wondering for the thousandth time what he should say, but before he could knock the door opened and Pirika ran out, accidentally running into him.  
"Ow! Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" she demanded while looking up at Raijin, then she blinked. "Uh... Do I know you?"  
Raijin stared at his cousin nervously for several long moments, then he cleared his throat. "Is this the Usui residence?"  
She looked at him curiously, then frowned. "Yeah. Who wants to know?"  
"Um... I am Lee-Usui Raijin, son of Lee Chen and Usui Mayumi. Are you Pirika?" he asked, unsure if it was her, since he hadn't seen her since she was born.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
Raijin swallowed nervously. "I... I'm your cousin. Maybe you know my sister, Shizuka?"  
She blinked. "You mean 'the boy'?"  
Raijin couldn't help but to smile slightly. "That's her... Um... Pirika, there's something we need to discuss."  
She frowned. "Look, I have a lot of things to do today and..." She blinked when he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's about Horokeu."  
She blinked. "What about Onii-chan?"  
Ren watched with a frown as Raijin continued to nervously pull together his words, then he rolled his eyes and walked over. "Pirika, in one of the fights, Horo Horo took an attack for me," he explained.  
"Huh?" She looked up.  
"Ren, I said I would handle this," Raijin said irritably. "They're my cousins."  
Ren glared at him. "I'm the one who was with him the entire time." He looked to Pirika with a gentle expression. "Pirika, during one of our battles, a giant sand worm was going to eat me. Horo Horo got in the way and was swallowed. Shizuka managed to get him out of the damned thing, but he died from a fatal reaction to the creature's saliva." He carefully handed Pirika the snowboard he had been holding onto for some time. "I thought you might want this back. The guy who is responsible for it, though, used magic to destroy Horo's body."  
Pirika was quiet, then tears filled her eyes. "Onii-chan... is... dead?"  
Ren blinked when the Ainu girl dropped the board and hugged him tightly, then carefully he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry, Pirika."  
Suddenly she pulled away and slapped Ren across the face. "Sorry doesn't cut it! You're the one who is supposed to do the saving! How could you let Onii-chan be killed?!"  
Ren stared at her, then a sick feeling formed in his chest. One that he was recently familiar with, and hated with a passion.  
"Pirika..." Raijin looked at her quietly.  
"Don't talk like you know me!" she snapped. "Who are you? Why did you bother to come?!"  
"He's your cousin, Pirika," Ren said sternly. "And he lost his father and sister in this. Don't be giving him a hard time."  
Pirika glared at them quietly. "You... You're so terrible for letting Onii-chan die!" she yelled, then ran back into the house, having forgotten her earlier agenda.  
Ren looked quietly at Raijin, then sighed while turning and walking back to the cab.  
"Sweety?" Mayumi said as she appeared.  
Raijin sighed sadly, then placed a letter in their mailbox, then walked back to the cab and piled in with the other four.  
"Where to?" the driver asked.  
"Raij?" Danyel asked while looking back at him.  
Raijin sighed sadly. "I... I want to see Yoh-sama and Kino-san," he said quietly.  
"Izumo it is," Ren said quietly, silently suffering from guilt over Horo's death and Pirika's reaction.  
  
A small yelp from Yoh was heard in the kitchen.  
"Don't be so jumpy," Kino chuckled. "You'd think you never saw a ghost before."  
"It's a little weird when you find your grandmother looking at you, rather than up at you, Grams," Yoh replied with a slight smile.  
"I suppose so," she replied with a chuckle, then she looked up. "Yoh, you and Manta are truly in love, right?"  
"Um... Yes..." Yoh replied, then began waiting for a lecture.  
"Yoh, remember when you were little, we wouldn't allow you to go to the willow forest?"  
"Yeah. It drove me crazy," he replied. "Why?"  
She smiled. "I want you and Manta to go there."  
"Hmm? Why?"  
"Don't question your grandmother," she said, almost irritably.  
"Mo-om! Da-ad! Grams is being weird!" Yoh complained jokingly.  
"Do as your grandmother tells you, Sweety," Keiko called back.  
Yoh waited for an answer from his father. "Dad?"  
"Um... If one can't say anything nice, one shouldn't say anything at all," was his response.  
"Why did I let him into the family in the first place?" Kino asked irritably. "Anyway, I want you and Manta to go to the willow forest."  
"How come?" Yoh demanded.  
"Because I said!" Kino whined, an obvious affect from becoming a spirit.  
"Kino, you sound like a teenager," Amidamaru chuckled as he appeared, then he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
Yoh blinked, then grinned. "So you two DID make with the kissy- kissy," Yoh said with a grin.  
The two blushed.  
"We're spirits! We can do what we want!" Kino said stubbornly.  
"And neither of us suffer from OAADS," Amidamaru said with a grin.  
"What on Kami-sama's green earth is OAADS?"  
"It's a neat term we came up with," Kino said with a grin. "Old Age After Death Syndrom."  
Yoh fell over, twitching, then he stood up with a groan. "Grams, what exactly killed you?"  
"Well, it may have been the banana peel I slipped on," Kino joked.  
"MOM! DAD! GRAMS IS BEING SCAREY!" Yoh yelled.  
Keiko peeked in. "Sweety, that's a natural death affect. Remember Froggy after he died?"  
Yoh blinked, then began getting little tears at the thought of his pet frog from when he was six. "Froggy never croaked the same again..."  
"Now get going," Kino ordered.  
"No! Mo-om! Make Grams stop!"  
Keiko looked in again. "Mother, stop making my baby whine. What exactly are you doing anyway?"  
"I want him and Manta to go to the willow forest."  
Keiko blinked. "Oh.... Yoh, do as your grandmother tells you."  
"Mo-om! I'm 18! Tell her to stop telling me what to do."  
"Yo-oh! If you're 18, start sticking up for yourself," she replied with a smile, then left the room.  
"Mo-om," Yoh called again.  
"Yoh," Mikihisa said, seeming to just appear out of nowhere behind his son.  
"Daddy! You're on my side, right?" Yoh asked.  
Mikihisa just stared down at his son, then somehow Yoh could tell his father was now grinning.  
"Dad?"  
"Yoh, the willow forest has a very special history. It's actually a good thing. We told you it was bad because... well... we didn't want you taking Shizuka there when you were little." He turned his head slightly. "Especially with your imagination," he muttered.  
Yoh blinked. "Uh... Dad? You're being weird ag..." Suddenly he froze hearing a strange hissing sound. "Did you hear that?"  
"I thought it was just me," Kino said while blinking.  
Amidamaru blinked, then frowned. "Mosuke, this better not be another one of your pranks," he said angrily, remembering earlier in the day when Mosuke had seemed to develop a fascination with pulling pranks on him and Kino.  
"I'm innocent," Mosuke said while appearing. "I heard it in other rooms too."  
Mikihisa blinked, then for some unknown reason he let out a stupid scream. "Ah! Gas!" he cried as he ran out of the house.  
"Oukay then..." Yoh said while blinking. "Me thinky Daddy had a few too many leafs this morning." He concentrated, then blinked. "Well... That sound's gone, anyway." Suddenly his eyebrow twitched. "Wait..." He nervously sniffed the air, wondering if maybe Mikihisa had also had a few to many beans, then sighed in relief when he found the air was unpolluted.  
"Well now that that's over," Kino said, "Yoh, you and Manta are to go to the willow forest right now."  
Yoh looked at her for a moment.  
"Don't be so rude to Yoh-kun!" Mosuke said irritably, wishing Amidamaru wasn't around so that he could get away with a 'little' shove.  
"Well... Mom said it's okay... And she's probably the most normal of you guys," Yoh said with a twitchy eyebrow.  
"Trust me. It's good, Yoh-dono," Amidamaru said with a grin, unaware of the jealous looks Mosuke continued to give Kino.  
Yoh blinked, then smiled. "Okay, then," Yoh said, then he walked out of the room. "Manta! Grams says I have to take you somewhere."  
"Now you're sure they will stay together?" Kino asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
"Yes, I'm sure," Amidamaru replied confidently.  
Kino sighed. "Very well then... I wish that Raijin were here, though."  
Amidamaru smiled. "Aww, does Kino miss her wittwe baby boy?"  
"Don't let Mayumi hear you say that or she'll go ballistic," Kino said with a quirked eyebrow, then floated out of the room.  
"Amidamaru, just what were you two doing earlier?" Mosuke demanded.  
"Hmm? What do you mean?"  
"I mean earlier you were acting all shy, and now you two act like you're married or something," he snapped.  
Amidamaru blinked, then laughed. "It's nothing to worry about, Mosuke. Now if you'll excuse me. I want to make sure Mikihisa is alright."  
"He's fine," Tokagero said while floating in, snickering. "I just wanted to freak out the kid."  
Mosuke's eyes narrowed at the sound of his other foe's voice, then he brought one hand up and slammed his knuckles into the poor bandit's face, then floated out with a pout.  
  
"Anata?"  
Faust sighed while staring out the window sadly.  
"Anata, what is it?"  
The doctor shook his head. "It's nothing, Eliza..."  
The slender woman sighed, then walked over and gently hugged her husband, placing a soft kiss on his face. "Anata, promise me you will sleep tonight," she said quietly. "I am going to check on the other spirits and see if they heard those noises."  
Faust nodded slowly, continuing to stare out the window, not really taking notice to the worried glance Eliza gave him.  
  
-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-  
  
Next time: Ren, Chocolove, Raijin and Danyel arrive back in Izumo, and just in time for Ren to learn of the dying Asakura tradition, and how the enchanted willow forest plays a role in the tradition. But what are Hao's new intentions? Meanwhile, spring seems to be taking it's strongest affect on Lyserg. Plus, the gang is rejoined by three friends after Theresa takes her leave.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long update. Been busy with school, plus intertnet has been limited for a few days. Just awarning, there will be heavy angst in the future (decided after hearing Nickleback's "Just For", and HIM's "Join Me In Death" ;;) 


	6. Love, Departure, and Reunion

**_Chapter 5 - Love, Departure, and Reunion_**  
  
Music While Typing: 1) Join Me In Death - Midi version (HIM), during the first scene with Ryu and Lyserg. 2) Shuichi & Yuki Love Theme (Gravitation), during Yoh & Manta's scene. 3) Super Drive - Pure Silence Mix (Gravitation), during third scene, up to when Hao appears. 4) Younen (Inu Yasha), until Hao disappears. 5) Super Drive - Silent Beat Mix (Gravitation), after Hao disappears. 6) Chihiro (Spirited Away), for the rest of the chapter.  
  
-§-§-§-§-§-  
  
_"Please stop!" came a tormented cry.  
"You like that, you bastard?" a dark voice sneered.  
_  
Lyserg's eyes shot open, then he began shaking his head, trying to get the dream out of his head. He hadn't been able to see anything, but the voices had been loud and clear. He sat up and looked next to him, then smiled when his gaze found Ryu, who was curled up and sleeping peacefully. "Ryu..." he murmured, then he leaned down and kissed one stubbly cheek lovingly. "Ryu, time to wake up," he said as he began to shake the older shaman's shoulder.  
"Mm... Thanks, Mom," Ryu muttered in his sleep.  
"Mom?" Lyserg asked with a quirked eyebrow and an amused smile, then he began shaking Ryu's shoulder more.  
"What?" Ryu mumbled sleepily, then he looked up at Lyserg. "This had better be good. Mom made me my favorite cookies," he said irritably, obviously still half asleep.  
Lyserg giggled. "I've got something even better in mind, Ryu. Now wake up."  
Ryu blinked. "Lyserg..." He looked to the clock and saw it was a little after one in the morning.  
"Hang on," he said in a more hushed tone, then he got up and left. Minutes later he returned with two bowls.  
"Um... Lyserg? Do I even **WANT** to know what you're up to?" Ryu asked nervously.  
"You'll like it," he replied with a grin, then straddled the older shaman's belly while placing the bowls next to him on the bed.  
Ryu's eyebrow twitched nervously, then he looked down and found the bowls held strawberries and whipped cream. "Lyserg... What in the name of Kami-sama are you doing?"  
Lyserg grinned. "What lovers do. But I'm hungry too, so I figured I'd get a snack to go with it."  
Ryu turned redder. "Lyserg... We already discussed this."  
"Ryu, why are you all of a sudden acting like we never even went out?" Lyserg asked with a pout.  
"Could have something to do with the fact that your trying to molest me when you aren't going to be eighteen for another five weeks," he replied while looking back up irritably. "Lyserg it's one in the morning. Let's just go back to sleep."  
Lyserg began to pout. "Ryu, don't make me rape you," he warned with a playful grin.  
Ryu groaned. Sure he wanted to be intimate with the emerald shaman, but despite his strange behaviour around some people, he had a strong sense of morals. As tempting as Lyserg was being at the moment, he still held onto those morals. "Lyserg, you are not eighteen, so forget it," Ryu said stubbornly. "Now quit being such a serpent."  
"Aww! You know you like it," Lyserg giggled, then became serious. "But really, Ryu. I've been thinking for a while, and I've come to a conclusion. You never know when your last chance will be. I want to express my love on another level now."  
"Nothing will happen, Lyserg," Ryu replied gently. "And I know you love me, so don't be so worried. Now... Could you get off me?"  
"How come?" Lyserg asked.  
"Because nature's calling," Ryu replied with a quirked eyebrow.  
"Oh!" Lyserg replied quickly, then jumped off his boyfriend. "Okay, but don't think the berries, cream and I won't be waiting for you, Ryu," Lyserg said with a grin.  
The brunette groaned as he walked out, then headed straight for the couch.  
"You lied to Lyserg-sama," Morphy said as she landed next to him.  
"I said nature was calling. I didn't say which call it was," Ryu replied with a chuckle. "Nature is calling to me, telling me that like all other living things, I need to get some sleep. Just don't tell him I['m out here."  
Morphy smiled with a nod.  
  
Manta yawned while rubbing his eyes. "Yoh-kun, we've been sitting here for hours. Can we go back to the estate now?" he asked sleepily.  
Yoh sighed. "Grams and Amidamaru said we had to stay all night," he replied.  
"Stay and do what?"  
Yoh shrugged, then grinned. "I can think of things to do," he said as he wrapped an arm around Manta's belly. "Or rather somebody."  
Manta turned bright red. "Yoh-kun, so nasty!" he cried while jumping up, then yelped when Yoh twirled him until he was able to dip the blonde.  
Yoh giggled. "You're such a nice dance partner, Manta."  
Manta blushed while looking away slightly. "Yoh-kun..."  
Yoh blinked, then shivered a little as a warm shock ran through him. He shook his head a little, then he froze when he looked at Manta. After a moment he swallowed hard. "Manta? Did you feel that?"  
Manta looked up slowly and stared at Yoh, his face glowing. "I... think so..." he murmured.  
The two looked away from each other nervously, then slowly Yoh looked back. "Kinda... feels like that party... huh?"  
Manta nodded slowly. "Only... without you after seven secret cans of beer..." he murmured, then blinked when Yoh pinned him to the ground and began kissing his lips lovingly. "Yoh... kun..."  
Yoh looked down. "Manta... you know how sometimes you get a feeling that doesn't seem to have anything else mixed with it?"  
Manta turned redder. "H-Hai..."  
"I think I'm getting that feeling," he whispered as he laid down next to the blonde and began to cuddle him.  
Manta was still for a few minutes, then slowly he relaxed and began to cuddle back. After a while he blinked, beginning to get the feeling that Yoh had been talking about. "Yoh... kun..."  
"Aishetaru," Yoh whispered before the blonde could say anything else.  
  
Ren had been wandering the property for a few hours now since he and the others had arrived a few hours earlier. He came to a stop and looked up, then smirked when he felt Yoh's furiyoku. "Trying to hide, Asakura?" he called in an attempt to challenge the shaman to a friendly fight, then frowned when there was no answer.  
He began walking, then stopped and looked at the ground with a twitchy eyebrow when he found a heap of clothes. "Okay... Yoh, what in the name of Kami-sama are you doing?" he called while continuing on, not noticing Manta's clothes under Yoh's. He pushed past the branches of a bothersome weeping willow, then yelped when he found his two friends curled up together. A split second later he looked away with a growl.  
"Stupid, stupid Asakura," he growled while running past the branches, then was about to start yelling at Yoh when a hand covered his mouth. He looked up with annoyance, then blinked when he found Raijin and Kino standing there.  
"Judging by your yelp, I'm guessing Yoh-sama is there?" Raijin asked.  
"Question. Why would he choose a tree that doesn't have security blanket all around?" Ren snapped. "The other side of that tree gives anybody a perfect view of them!"  
Kino laughed. "One rarely finds this place. It's actually a dying tradition in the Asakura family. The Asakura brings their beloved here to consummate their love and basically wed their souls."  
Ren quirked an eyebrow. "Wed their souls? Who came up with that silly tradition?"  
"I believe King Hao did," she replied with a quirked eyebrow.  
Ren blinked, then looked away with an annoyed expression. "They coulda at least brought a blanket."  
"Yes... Well... That was my fault, actually," Kino said with a nervous giggle. "Asakuras have never had need for divorce before, and I don't want it to become a tradition in MY family. Plus this method of marriage has only been used three times in the past century."  
"So you sucker them into making out under some tree and that erases the chances of divorce?" Ren asked with annoyance.  
Raijin frowned. "Don't speak in such a way of it. It is what has helped some of the strongest relationships."  
"Oh yeah, and let me guess. Your parents conceived you there as well?"  
"I think that headband is having some affect," Kino laughed. "Making accurate insights without realizing it." Then she looked to Raijin. "Raijin, what does the atmosphere tell you?" she asked, becoming serious.  
Raijin closed his eyes and concentrated. "All three have decided," he said after a long silence.  
"Three?" Kino asked with confusion.  
"King Hao has decided to try and find peace. Yoh-sama has no doubt, and Manta does not want to take back his soul."  
Kino smiled slightly. "And what do you do next?"  
"Pray for Great Spirit's blessing," Raijin said with a smile.  
"There is no need to waste time on prayers," Hao called.  
"Huh? Hao!" Raijin yelled while looking up.  
The Asakura looked down with a smirk. "Hello to you too, Raijin." He looked to Kino. "I see you are still well, Grandmother," he said with a sweet smile, then looked down to the tree. "It IS Yoh under there, isn't it? And likely he's used his filthy hands to touch Manta."  
"Don't speak that way of Yoh-sama!" Raijin yelled.  
Hao looked to the half Ainu with little amusement. "So hateful. Your sister at least gave people a chance. Right Opachu?"  
"Yes, Hao-sama. Miss Shizuka was always very nice," he replied with a smile, then he stuck his tongue out at Raijin.  
Ren frowned. "I thought you were a good guy now," he said with confusion.  
"You be the judge. I, however, have my own agenda." He looked down to the tree. "Spirit of Fire."  
"No!" Kino cried as the fire spirit slashed once at the tree, igniting it. "Yoh! Manta!"  
"Yoh-sama!" Raijin cried as he ran towards the tree, then yelped when he hit a shield and was sent back into Ren.  
"Get offa me!" Ren yelled while pushing him away.  
Hao chuckled. "So foolish." He looked down to the tree for a moment, then looked back to Kino. "Tell Amidamaru I look forward to when we will work together."  
"Hao!" Ren yelled as Spirit of Fire, Hao and Opachu disappeared, then he looked back to the tree. "Yoh! Yoh, can you hear me?!"  
A moment later the flames disappeared, and the tree rest unharmed.  
"Nani?" Kino looked at it with confusion.  
"So noisy," Yoh said as he stepped through the branches of the willow tree, then he looked up. "Nani? Ren? Raijin? When'd you get back?"  
Ren averted his gaze from the shaman. "What's it matter? You had Manta to keep you company."  
Yoh blinked, then smiled. "Yep."  
"Um... Yoh-sama? How do you feel?"  
He grinned. "I feel like doing a million laps around the mountain!"  
"I'm guessing Manta is still asleep then?" Kino asked.  
"Hee... Yep," he replied with a stupid grin. "Sleeping like a little Baby-Soft angel."   
Kino stared, then smiled slightly. "Of course... Spirit of Fire is a part of Great Spirit, and Hao had Spirit of Fire bless them," she said quietly.  
Raijin's eyes widened slightly, then he looked down sadly. "To be blessed by them..." He closed his eyes. "Nothing good could possibly come from this."  
Suddenly, the reality of being naked clicked into Yoh's head. A sweat droplet appeared over his head as the first stage. Then his eyes widened. Finally the fact that he was naked in front of his grandmother finished processing, then he let out a yelp.  
"Oh, grow up," Kino said while rolling her eyes. "I used to change half of your diapers."  
  
Later the group had gathered again at the estate.  
"Well, we seemed to have met up sooner than expected," Danyel said with a smile.  
"Kino," Theresa began, "you'll be sure everything turns out as it should?"  
She sighed while nodding. "Of course."  
"Going somewhere?" Ren asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
"Yeah, I have to head home." She smiled. "But you guys have had a chance to get to know Uncle Danny, so don't worry."  
Yoh cuddled Manta, who was seated in his lap, then he looked up. "It was nice to meet you, anyway. And thanks for helping us."  
"Arigato," Lyserg said with a grin, then placed a hand on Ryu's thigh suggestively, leaving the older shaman in an uncomfortable silence.  
Slowly Theresa looked at Chocolove. "Um... Choco-san? I hope things will especially work out for you." After a moment, she walked over and whispered something to Kino.  
"Very well, then," she replied with a nod.  
"Anyway," Theresa said as she turned and grinned, "maybe I'll drop by again with T'j and Ziggie," she said with a grin.  
"I wouldn't count on that too soon," Danyel said with a quirked eyebrow.  
"Yeah, yeah." She looked up with a smile. "Ryu, Yoh, Lyserg and Manta. Hold onto your love for each other. It'll be your greatest source of power."  
"Don't have to tell me twice," Lyserg said with a grin, then hugged Ryu tightly.  
"Hee... Manta, you are my power," Yoh said in a childish voice while cuddling the blonde again.  
"Yoh-chan," Manta said happily while cuddling back.  
"Well, sayonara!" she said with a wink, then disappeared.  
All was silent, then Danyel turned and faced the group. "Now, I think it would be best if you all began training."  
"From now on I will be selecting battle teams," Kino interrupted. "You MUST go by the selections. Yoh, from now on you will be with Mikihisa, Faust and Lyserg. Ren, you will continue to be with Chocolove, but you will also work with Danyel and Raijin."  
"I have to work with him?!" Ren and Danyel yelled in unison while pointing at each other.  
"Hey, I'm supposed to be the one helping you!" Danyel cried.  
"You have not been involved with this for as long as Theresa has. I am simply creating these groups based on the facts that she and I collected," she replied with a quirked eyebrow. "Ryu, you will be working with Manta, Marcus and An..."  
"I am not working with them," Anna interrupted.  
"Anna, I..."  
"No. I am sorry, Kino-san, but I wish to remain out of these battles. I will stay here with Yohmei."  
"Yohmei? He isn't even..."  
"Kino-san, what has happened to you?!"  
The group looked up and saw Yohmei and Tamao.  
"Tamao!" Yoh and Manta cried in unison, then shot forward and hugged the pink-haired girl. "We've missed you!"  
Tamao's eyes filled with tears. "Kino-san, what happened?"  
"I reached the end of my earthly road," she replied with a smile. "Don't worry, child. I won't be leaving for a long time."  
Yohmei sighed while shaking his head.  
"And just where have you been while Kino has been helping us to fight?" Amidamaru asked angrily while appearing next to Yohmei.  
"Tamao and I have been at Mt. Fuji, training," he replied irritably to the spirit, then he looked to Kino. "I see you have regained your youthful beauty," he said with a smile.  
"Which is perfect for her and Amidamaru to make with the kissy- kissy," Mosuke growled under his breath.  
"Excuse me?" Yohmei replied with a twitchy eyebrow.  
"We have not been kissing!" Kino and Amidamaru yelled in unison at the blacksmith.  
"Pft. Yeah. Riiight."  
"Tamao, you're working with Marcus, Ryu and Manta," Kino suddenly said.  
"Huh?"  
"Hell yeah! We get the cutey!" Marcus said with a grin, then popped up in front of Tamao. "Remember Ducky?" he asked with a grin as a mallard duck spirit appeared next to him.  
Tamao blinked, then smiled. "Hai!"  
"Um... Kino? Would it be possible for me and Lyserg to somehow be together?" Ryu asked quietly. "I... I want to make sure he stays safe."  
Kino smiled at the brunette. "It will be fine, Ryu."  
"Manta..." Yoh cried as Mikihisa dragged him backwards.  
"Yoh..." Manta cried as Marcus dragged him backwards.  
"Now, in your groups I want you all to start training," Kino said while looking around. "And if you don't, you should know that I have a certain tiny shaman on the way."  
"Already here!" Mannoko's voice declared, then anybody who was aware of her training schedules shuddered while groaning.  
She walked around and dropped four encyclopaedia-sized books at each group. "These are your new schedules. You'll start training immediately."  
"Mannoko! This thing is twice as big as the others!" Manta cried while staring at his book.  
"Of course it is. I'm not about to lose you again, Onii-san," she said with narrowed eyes. "You're getting too soft."  
"I like soft Manta..." Yoh whispered almost sadly. "He's sweet and soft and fluffy like vanilla clouds."  
The group stared at him.  
"Besides which, you need it," Mannoko continued on. "You're starting to look like a girl."  
Raijin and Kino stifled a laugh.  
"What is so funny?" she asked with a dangerous expression.  
"Well..." Raijin began.  
"Yoh and Manta are married now," Kino giggled.  
"And Manta is..." Raijin continued.  
"Manta and Yoh messed around under some tree, then after Spirit of Fire blessed them their souls were wed since Manta was uke he is now the wife," Ren said with a smirk.  
"W-Wife?!" Manta yelped, quickly becoming flustered. "I'm a guy! We'd both be husbands if we were ACTUALLY married!"  
Yoh got a sad puppy look. "You don't want to be my sweet, soft, fluffy vanilla wife?"  
Manta blinked. "Well, uh..."  
Mannoko's eyes narrowed. "Onii-san, just because I want Yoh-chan to be my brother-in-law, doesn't mean I want you embarrassing my good name by becoming a wimpy girl wannabe."  
"Eh..." Manta's eye twitched.  
"Now all of you get started or ELSE!" Mannoko shrieked.  
"Yes, Ma'am!" the majority of them cried in unison, then they shot outside.  
Mannoko frowned after a minute. "It smells dirty here," she growled.  
Kino blinked. "You've noticed it too?"  
Faust sighed while standing up. "Gomen. My necromancing ability must be the cause," he said quietly.  
Mannoko and the remaining of the group watched as Faust left, then she looked to Keiko. "What's with him?"  
"He's been like that for a while," she replied while blinked.  
"Well it certainly isn't shaman ability causing that smell," she said while looking towards the door.  
Amidamaru frowned. "I shall inspect the estate for possible danger," he said, then he disappeared.  
"And I'll go with him," Mosuke said quickly, glaring at Kino in particular, then he disappeared as well.  
"Jealous bastard," Mannoko said with a quirked eyebrow, then she smirked. "I like it."  
With that, Yohmei, Keiko, Kino, and the rest of the spirits fell over.  
  
-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-  
  
Next time: While training, Chocolove meets a mysterious young boy, and Ren has disappeared. Then when flowers begin arriving for Tamao, Anna is led to an unexpected tender moment with the least likely person. And what is Mannoko's new aim? 


	7. Calling

**_Chapter 6 - Calling   
_**  
Music While Typing:  
1) In America (Shaman King), up until Chocolove runs into Tsuki.  
2) Full Moon Night (unknown), while Chocolove and Tsuki get acquainted.  
3) Evening Wind (Mononoke Hime), when Anna and Marcus talk.  
4) Recollection (Gravitation), during the last scene.  
  
-§-§-§-§-§-  
  
Manta groaned as his knees began to shake. Above his head was bar with half a cinder block on each end. "So... heavy..."  
"Go Manta!" Yoh cheered with a grin each time one of the laps he had to run brought him past the blonde.  
Manta groaned. "How much longer, Marcus?"  
"Hm... Five minutes, fourteen seconds," he replied.  
Manta groaned. "I'll never know how Yoh survived Anna," he complained.  
  
Meanwhile, Chocolove was jogging through the forest, thinking. "Let's see... Jogging... Forest..." He grinned as he came to a stop. "LOGGING!" he cried, then sighed. "Actually... that did sound kinda lame... Mick? Mayumi? Am I going nuts, or am I losing my touch?"  
Mick shook his head frantically.  
"You've just hit a dry spell," Mayumi said with a smile. "Don't worry. It'll be fine before you know it."  
Chocolove sighed, then began jogging again. "I guess so... It just seems harder to make good jokes without her around...."  
"You only knew Shizuka for like two weeks at the most," Mayumi replied.  
Chocolove sighed. "Yeah... But it's something you wouldn't understand."  
"You liked her a little more than liking her?"  
Chocolove smiled slightly. "Um... Yeah. You could put it that way."  
Mick smiled knowingly at Chocolove, then took spirit ball form and followed his partner leisurely.  
"Anyway, I..." Chocolove began then let out a slight grunt when he ran into somebody and fell backwards. "Huh? Sorry."  
"Ow..." a boy compalined while rubbing his side, then he looked up.  
Chocolove studied the boy curiously. He appeared to be African- Oriental, with short curly locks of silver hair that hung down to his shoulders. A small button nose centred his face, with crystalline blue eyes that rest above.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Chocolove asked while getting up and helping the boy to his feet.  
"I'm okay," he replied, then he looked up. "Say... Are you Mattel Chocolove?"  
"Um... Yes," he replied. "How do you know me?"  
The boy stared at Chocolove silently.  
"Hey, what are you doing out here all alone?" Chocolove asked as he knelt down to be eye level with the boy.  
Slowly the boy stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of Chocolove's face and stared into the dark chocolate eyes.  
Mick frowned for a moment while taking normal form, then he walked over and sniffed the boy. A minute later he smiled and began to lick his face playfully.  
"Huh?"  
"So... What's your name?" Chocolove asked again.  
"My name is Takatsuki, but I prefer just Tsuki," he replied.  
Chocolove smiled. "That's a nice name."  
The small boy blushed slightly as Chocolove ruffled his hair. "Hai..."  
Chocolove yelped when Mick pushed him out of the way, then looked up and blinked as Mick playfully tackled Tsuki and began licking his face furiously.  
"H-Hey! Stop!" Tsuki giggled, then looked up curiously at Mick.  
"Tsuki!" a woman called.  
"Huh? Uh oh..." he said nervously, then pushed Mick off and began running.  
"Hey! Where're you going?" Chocolove called.  
He looked back. "I'm not supposed to play with spirits. Tanyel and Papa will be angry," he explained, then he turned and disappeared into the trees.  
Mayumi blinked. "Not supposed to play with spirits?" she shook her head. "What a shame."  
Mick whined a little, then looked at Chocolove who seemed confused.  
The African-American smiled. "He was pretty cute. Wonder where he came from."  
"Hey, it's getting late, Chocolove," Mayumi mentioned.  
"Huh?" He looked at his watch, then yelped. "I shoulda been done three pages by now!" he yelped, then turned and high tailed it back towards the estate, Mayumi following immediately.  
Mick looked back sadly towards where Tsuki had run off, then shook his head after a minute and ran after his friends.  
  
"Manta, pick up the pace!" Mannoko snapped.  
"If I go any faster, I'll never finish the laps, Mannoko," Manta cried as he ran.  
"Too bad! Get moving! You WILL finish today's work, if not more!"  
Lyserg watched with amusement as the blonde ran, then he looked in the kitchen window at Ryu, who was preparing dinner. After a moment his gaze travelled down, then he looked away when he felt his nose begin to feel runny.  
"Too late, Lyserg," Mikihisa said as he walked by. "Your nose is bleeding."  
Lyserg looked stubbornly at Miki, then went in to retrieve some tissue.  
Mannoko looked up hearing Chocolove approaching rapidly, then looked irritably at him. "You're late."  
"Gomen," he replied with a sheepish smile.  
"Where's your boyfriend?"  
"Uh... Excuse me?"  
"Ren! Where is Ren?!"  
"Um... I'm not really sure," he replied. "Last time I saw him, he was sparring with Raijin."  
Mannoko rolled her eyes. "And according to him, Ren took off before they had a chance to finish it."  
"Oh... Well... You know him. He probably got angry and went to cool off."  
Meanwhile, Tamao entered her room with a yawn, then froze when she found Anna looking silently out the window. "A-Anna-san? Are you alright?"  
She closed her eyes quietly. "I was not aware that you were seeing somebody," she stated quietly.  
"Um... I am not seeing anybody, Anna-san," she replied, blushing hard.  
Anna turned and stepped slightly to reveal a vase of pink and red flowers. "I found these sitting here earlier. I would say that you are seeing somebody. Unless you are admired?"  
Tamao turned bright red. "A-Anna-san, I promise you I am not seeing anybody. I don't even know who would like me..."  
Anna closed her eyes quietly. "Well... I am glad for you, Tamao," she said as she walked towards the door. "You are lucky that someone would love you so much as to send you flowers."  
Tamao blinked. "Anna-san..." She stared with confusion as the Itako walked out, then looked at the roses with confusion. "Who would even send them?"  
Anna walked out of the estate quietly, feeling confused as to how she should act for the moment. She walked towards the lake, once in a while grumbling, then smirking when she would hear Mannoko yell at Manta to run faster.  
She sat down and stared out over the water continuing to think. She had never thought that she of all people could be in such a position, but sure enough she was in it. She wondered if maybe the others didn't understand that she was cold to them to help them.  
"The ugly duckling," a voice chuckled.  
Anna's eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Marcus?"  
He shrugged. "I dunno. Just to make sure you're okay," he replied as he sat down.  
"And who do you think you are, referring to me as the ugly duckling?"  
He chuckled. "I just mean you're different and still haven't found your place."  
"Quack!" his partner spirit, Ducky agreed while appearing.  
"What makes you think I wanna talk to somebody who's main spirit is a half witted duck?"  
"Quack..." Ducky gave her a sad look, then disappeared.  
"Aw... You hurt his feelings, Anna," Marcus said with a frown. Suddenly he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Somebody's been eating a few too many sour berries."  
"Get your hands off me," she snapped while pulling away. "Why are you suddenly acting all buddy-buddy? I'm the one who was going to kill your boyfriend."  
"Whoa! Dude! Raijin is NOT my boyfriend. And that was a long time ago. I mean, come on, if I had any idea of who King Hao was at the time, I woulda been right there beside you with a torch and pitchfork when you found out Raijin would follow him."  
Anna stared at him, a little stunned. "You knew about Yoh's half of that spirit?"  
"Well... Not until Hao's new buddy explained what happened to Shizuka," he replied. "But that's really not the matter at hand."  
"Oh? And the matter would be?"  
He grinned "My little bully is sad and isn't kicking me around. I don't like it. It destroys the balance of the universe."  
"You're exaggerating again," she said boredly while looking out over the water.  
"Well, maybe. But it's scarey to see you of all people so down in the dumps."  
"I act as I always act."  
"Anna, I'm the one who used to babysit you. I know when something's wrong."  
"It's more like I babysat you," she said while rolling her eyes, then she smirked. "You're the one who always got stuck in the toilet, or else treed by a squirrel."  
"Hey! Squirrels are evil and are planning to take over the world!" Marcus cried seriously. "They even try to eat the lines that provide vending machines their life force!"  
Anna looked at him slightly with amused eyes, but easily refusing to smile. "What is it with you and vending machines?"  
"They provide food and drink," he said while clasping his hands together. "They provide light in dark rooms, and all it takes to eat or drink is a couple shiny and rounded objects."  
Anna rolled her eyes while looking back out over the water.  
"Anyway, I refer to you as an ugly duckling, not because I think you're ugly, but because you're different. I mean, Raijin, Ren and Faust are the only ones who really are anything close to serious, other than you."  
"And what about Yohmei-san and Mannoko?" she replied.  
"Eh... Yohmei's an old fart, and Mannoko, like all midgets, is evil."  
She looked up. "Manta's a midget."  
"Yeah, well, he started out evil, wanting to take on that stupid evil Earth-killer corporation of his dad's. But then Yoh being the cute angel he is transformed Manta from an evil little midget to a cute baby angel," he said with a grin.  
Anna stared at Marcus.  
"Anyway, you just have to find your place within the group again, since Mannoko seems to have taken over your job." He grinned. "Maybe you'll find somebody to love in the process."  
Anna blinked. "Marcus, are you TRYING to get me to like you?"  
"What? Hell no! I don't want some crazy Itako for a wife!" he said quickly, then laughing at the same time. "I'm one of those idiots who will live my life alone happily, not realizing Raijin's in love with me."  
Anna's eyebrow twitched. "Um... If you don't know Raijin's in love with you, how do you know your best friend is in love with you?"  
"It's one of those weird things. I know it because I don't know it," he replied. "It just never sinks in and I think he's joking around."  
Anna stared, dumbfounded by the brunette's logic.  
"Don't ask," he said while laughing, then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Anna, don't be getting yourself down. You're lucky you didn't hear me when I saw those roses in Tamao's room. There's no use in crying over spoiled milk. Just dump it, wash the glass, then find another drink. You'd be surprised at what you can find."  
Anna looked at him slightly with a quirked eyebrow, then looked at the water. "If you ever tell anybody I let you talk to me like this without you receiving a sharp blow to the chin, I will regain my title as the training master," she warned.  
He laughed at her. "Okay then. And if you tell anybody I sat here for ten minutes without being afraid of you, I'll whine until you have to hit me."  
"Good enough," she replied, suddenly feeling like herself again, then when he wasn't looking she gave him a slight smile, then stood and walked away while pulling on her icy expression again.  
  
"What do you mean Ren's still not back?" Chocolove asked.  
Yoh shook his head with a concerned expression. "Normally I wouldn't be worried, since he does this, but Majo is still out there."  
Danyel cracked his knuckles. "When that brat gets home, he's going to get such a spanking," he said irritably. They stared at him, then he groaned. "Sorry... He reminds me of some brat I had to look after a while back."  
Ryu blinked, then stood up and walked over to the window.  
"You hear it as well, my friend?" Faust asked gently, though staring at the floor with a bit of a sad expression.  
Ryu closed his eyes with a sigh. "What do you mean?"  
Yoh looked up at Faust. "Faust, are you okay? You've been acting strangely."  
Faust looked up. "The dead are calling to me."  
Everybody froze, then slowly Manta smiled. "Well... Isn't that normal for a necromancer, Faust?"  
"Manta, this is not normal," he replied, then he rest his head back against the wall. "They've been calling me for so long now..." He closed his eyes. "I... I think my time is just about to an end."  
"Faust..." Yoh said shakily.  
"Hnn... NO!" Manta cried, then he ran over and climbed up onto Faust's lap and stared the doctor in the eyes. "No, no, a thousand times no! You're only what..." He began thinking, then frowned. "Um... Thirty- four... thirty-five... thirty-six..." he said while counting his fingers, having some trouble remembering. "Thirty-seven, thirty... eight! You're only thirty-eight. You're not even half way up Funbari Hill!"  
Faust looked sadly at the small blonde, then hugged him with a weak chuckle. "If Eliza and I had ever had a child, I imagine he or she would be just like you, Manta..."  
Ryu smiled, then looked back out the window.  
"Hmm..." Danyel thought for a moment. "Well, I guess that clarifies things then. Faust, you must be the BW of darkness."  
"Huh? Faust isn't evil!" Manta cried, then hugged Faust. "Don't listen to him, Fau..." He stop and thought for a moment, then looked up with a smile. "You know... Dads are male figure a person looks up to, right?"  
"Um... I suppose," Faust replied curiously.  
Manta smiled. "Well... You're more of a dad to me than my real on is. In fact... I look up to you as if you really were... my Papa..."  
Yoh smiled after a minute, a knowing smile crossing his face.  
"Papa, what kind of example are you setting for me?" Manta asked in a tone a young child would use to scold a parent for not getting him a chocolate bar.  
Faust stared at the blonde, then smiled a little more brightly while hugging Manta. "Gomen, Manta."  
"Aww!" Tamao said while pulling out a camera and taking a picture of the two hugging.  
Danyel quirked an eyebrow. "Anyway, Balance Warrior of darkness isn't so bad. He or she balances out the Balance Warrior of light."  
Manta looked back with a mean expression and stuck his tongue out at Danyel. "Faust isn't dark, so quit saying he is."  
Yoh smiled. "Guys, let's not worry about this."  
"Yoh, you have ten pages of training to finish," Anna said icily.  
"Huh?" Yoh looked back nervously. "A-Anna..."  
The frown softened very slightly. "We don't need to lose anybody else. Especially you."  
Yoh smiled. "Anna... Arigato," he said gently, then he walked over and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "I'll go finish that training now."  
Manta watched with a worried expression as Yoh walked out, then he sighed sadly while climbing off Faust's lap and left the room. 


	8. Eternal

**_Chapter 7 - Eternal_**  
  
Music While Typing: Eternal (Ron Allen & One Sky)  
  
Foot steps as light as feathers travelled through the willow forest, accompanied by the sounds of crickets and frogs.  
"Tradition or no tradition," a soft murmur came, "it felt like more."  
"Master, this is a tradition of the Asakura family. No one else ever enters. Does it not bother you that..."  
"It doesn't," he replied to Bason, though not as harshly as he had normally would have spoken.  
Bason frowned. "I think the sweat from the Ainu-baka is working its way into your head through that headband, Buchamma."  
Ren came to a stop. "Ainu-baka..." He clenched his fists. "He was an idiot, wasn't he? Well that's his problem no longer."  
Bason blinked when Ren just continued on, then sighed.  
"Koro koro," Kororo said quietly.  
Ren looked at her slightly. "And what makes you think I have a lonely heart?"  
"Koro ko."  
Ren's eyebrow twitched. "Because you felt lonely until you and Bason came here?" Ren asked, then irritably he began walking again, only to relax minutes later, then he smiled when he realized he was nearing the willow that Yoh and Manta had been together under. Carefully he pushed through the drooping branches, then he stared out at the perfect view of the river and mountain before him.  
Above, Hao and Spirit of Fire appeared.  
"Spirit of Fire... Bless him."  
Ren's eyes widened as fire surrounded the tree, then he looked around frantically. "N-Nani?!"  
"Koro!" Kororo cried, then she blinked and relaxed a little.  
"Buchamma, this feels like the fire Hao used earlier," Bason said quietly, then yelped as he and Kororo were thrown away from the tree and outside the wall of fire.  
"Bason! Kororo!" Ren cried, then blinked when he began to feel a little more relaxed. "It... does feel kinda good..." he thought, then gave himself a mental slap.  
"What are you doing to Buchamma?!" Bason yelled while shooting up by Hao.  
"Hnn?" Hao looked at the warlord, then smiled. "King Hao had more in mind than just uniting souls in this forest."  
"Koro koro ko!"  
Hao looked to the small spirit. "Have I harmed your precious master in any way? No. Spirit of Fire has only blessed him."  
"You sound like an X-Law."  
He frowned. "Yeah, that's what bugs me, but until you give me another line that doesn't sound so Christian, it's all I can do."  
Meanwhile Ren continued to looked around, then he sighed. "What is that baka doing?" he growled, realizing the fire didn't seem to be burning anything, then he walked towards the river. When he reached it, he looked down and stared at the crystalline water. "So pure," he thought as he knelt down, then sighed. "Just as it should be everywhere..." He closed his eyes. "If only I had Great Spirit..." He blinked, then growled at himself. "What on Earth is going on with me?!"  
Without realizing it he began to stare at his own reflection. He sat there, unmoving, then blinked. A moment later he could swear it wasn't his own reflection he was seeing. He shivered when a warm shock ran through him, then he blinked and stared shakily at the water. "Horo...keu?" he whispered, staring at the image that seemed be giving him that familiar, lopsided grin. Slowly Ren placed a hand near the water.  
"Don't miss me, Tao Ren-chan," he heard Horo mock.  
Ren's eyes widened slightly, then he tucked his chin towards his chest while covering his ears. "Dammit, what's wrong with me?!" he mentally yelled at himself, then after a minute his eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed to the ground, his hand landing in the image of Horo, causing it to disappear.  
Meanwhile, Hao nodded to SOF, who absorbed the flames.  
"What did you do?" Bason demanded angrily.  
Hao looked at him. "Look, quit being such a stick up the ass. I'm just trying to help your master escape madness before it gets to him," he said while looking down towards the tree, then he smiled. "I have to go now. I will see you later, Bason," he said, then he and SOF disappeared.  
"Nani? What does that mean?!" he cried, then growled and shot down towards the tree. "Buchamma!"  
"Koro ko!" Kororo cried while following him, then the two came to a stop when they saw Ren laying unconscious, yet with a peaceful expression.  
"Buchamma!"  
  
-Ren's POV-  
I certainly would like to know what's going on. I went to the stupid forest because when I had been there earlier, it almost felt like it could solve a problem I didn't even have. Then I yelped suddenly finding myself staring at myself. I never realized what a creepy glare I have. Aw, shit. I'm talking like the Ainu-baka.  
I realized the other me was turned away from the others, who were talking about an unknown topic, thought it was probably Majo and Hao, considering it was in the Paqi hotel. Man... Staring into your own eyes... It kinda makes you see more about yourself. And it's not just a matter of looking in the mirror. Out of some idiot curiosity I reached one hand forward to feel the other me's face, but my hand just passed through him.  
I blinked when I felt something, then I looked to the left and yelped when I saw a younger me with those same eyes. Man... I've had those eyes for so long? That's... kinda disturbing.  
Wait... This is who I am? Then...  
Good God... I may as well be Dad with the way I keep acting towards them. Cold and indifferent.  
Would you look at that? I just found a flaw in myself. Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to get rid of that flaw before somebody notices. Now, what the hell is causing that flaw?  
I began walking away from the images, wondering if that would help.  
Suddenly I'm back in a familiar field. It's still night, but there's quite a few fireflies, considering the season.  
"Don't you have a dream that doesn't include gardening?" I heard my voice demand, then I turned around and began recognizing the Luh field.  
"Well... Sure," the Ainu-baka replied. "I have a few dreams, Ren. But... They can't come true if you're not around."  
"Are you really that desperate to get out of work?" the other me demanded, turning away, then I froze.  
Horo looked... hurt. And not just idiot hurt. This was way different.  
But I remember this argument, actually. It took place about a month before Hao attacked Horo.  
I was about to approach, when I happened to look down, then I stared. My face was twisted into a look of guilt. Greeeat. I shook my head and looked up and saw Horo was sitting alone now, then carefully I walked over. I stared when I realized he was crying.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he growled at himself. "Oh, let's have a nice romantic walk," he said in self-mock. "Ren will just LOVE that. And maybe after that I could show him how I feel." He snorted. "Yeah. Right. The great Tao Ren liking an idiot like me. What a joke."  
I stared quietly. Bason had tried to tell me this after I had left, but I never listened. When Bason had said h was crying, I figured Horo was just being an idiot again.  
After an awkward moment, I cleared my throat. "Horokeu?"  
"Hmm?" He looked back at me with those sad, puppy eyes of his.  
Baka... I never said it before, but that expression was always so... cute... on him. "Horokeu, I... I'm sorry."  
...  
That... felt good...  
"No, I'm sorry," he replied while wiping at his eyes quickly. "I've been trying to make an impossible dream come true. You're right. I should just get a life."  
Uh oh...  
I think I know what's happening here... There were two flaws in me. There was the jerk that I can be at times.  
And then there was the denial.  
Guess who just had a sudden urge to say every hidden thing I'd never dare to think, even to myself.  
"Ainu-baka. At least you have dreams," I said, wanting to hit myself for not snapping at him. He looked away.  
Damn he's beautiful when he's been crying. And not in a sadistic way, either.  
And now I'm gonna kick myself in the groin, 'cause I deserve it after having such an un-Ren thought.  
What the hell? There's a third flaw. I'm bad with words! Christ, I bet it's Hao's doing, trying to confuse me. But... How could he have known about this, unless he'd been spying on us as well? I am flawless! I can't really be.  
Without realizing it I stepped towards Horo and wrapped one ar around his waist while letting my other hand hold his head, then I kissed him.  
Oh shit...  
No! Tao Ren, does not love male, dirt-grubbing Ainus! Tao Ren does not kiss his best friend! Shit! Tao Ren doesn't admit to anybody who his best friend is!  
Then those thoughts disappeared as he returned the kiss. Oh, God... I feel like a two-ton weight was lifted off my mind and heart. And... He's trembling... He's trembling for me! Holy shit, is that why he saved me?!  
I tried to break the kiss to ask him so many things, but I couldn't let go.  
Soon he was pinned to the ground under me. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy, and I don't think I've ever felt so... safe.  
"You've had this dream before?" he whispered. He is so damn cute when he's like this.  
Slowly I nodded. I was having that dream right now, wasn't I? And man did it feel good.  
"One of my dreams just came true then," he said quietly, then closed his eyes.  
I stared at him, shaking, then laid more comfortably on him, nuzzling my face into his neck. "Horokeu," I murmured. His name felt so good to say. His body felt so good to touch. I wish I could just stay like that with him forever. It felt so safe.  
"Ren, I love you."  
I could die a happy man right then and there. Kami-sama, please strike me down before something ruins it. Just let me die there where it's safe.  
Shit... I didn't realize how insecure I felt. But the chances of that wish coming true were zero to zilch. So instead of wasting these beautiful moments on false hope, I just let myself drift to sleep, holding Horokeu, wishing slumber with him would be eternal.  
  
"Buchamma!" Bason cried. "Buchamma, wake up!"  
Ren winced slightly, then opened his eyes and looked tiredly at Bason. "You had to wake me?"  
Bason smiled. "You're alright."  
"Koro!" Kororo cried, then hugged Ren tightly.  
Ren looked at them tiredly, then rose to his feet and began walking.  
"Buchamma? What happened?"  
Ren sighed, a stinging sensation in his eyes. "I'm tired. I want to go home," he replied.  
They soon returned to the estate, and Ren continued on, ignoring when Danyel and Lyserg tried to get his attention. He quickly changed for bed, then crawled into his futon and lay face down. After a while he finally relaxed again and let tears silently slip out, letting them stay hidden in the pillow to avoid annoying interrogation, then soon he slipped back into slumber, hopefully seeking another moment of safety with the memory of Horokeu, part of him hoping that the moment would be eternal for both him and the Ainu. 


	9. Majo's Riposte

_**Chapter 8 - Majo's Riposte  
**_  
Music While Typing:  
1) Wolf (Rurouni Kenshin), during the first scene.  
2) Anxious Heart (Final Fantasy VII), during the second scene.  
3) Don't Say You Love Me (M2M), when Lyserg and Ryu first wake up.  
4) Shuichi Yuki Love Theme (Gravitation), when Ryu tells Lyserg to act his age, to after he talks to Yoh.  
5) Dream Catcher (Medwyn Goodall), up until Majo's scene.  
6)Requiem for a Dream (Lord of the Rings), when Lyserg and Ryu argue to the end.   
  
-§-  
  
Manta whimpered as he slept, memories of his time in the dark realm filling his dreams.  
"Manta-chan. Wakey-wakey," Yoh's voice cooed.  
"Mm... hmm?" Manta slowly opened his eyes and looked up. "Yoh-chan?"  
Yoh smiled. "Even if our souls are already married, let's get married again," he said with a grin. "We'll do it in your family's tradition."  
The small blonde yawned. "Yoh-chan, it's almost two in the morning. Can't this wait?"  
Yoh blinked, then frowned. "Manta... I wanted everybody to know you and me are in love and happy together."  
Manta's eyebrow twitched slightly, then he sighed while curling up under the comforter. "Yoh-chan, I'm sleepy. Let's talk about this later," he murmured.  
"Manta... you don't want to make me happy?"  
"Huh?!" Manta sat up and looked at him with teary eyes. "Y-Yoh-chan, no! I love you and I want you to be as happy as possible!" he cried.  
"No, you don't have to lie, Manta," Yoh said quietly, then he stood up and walked out.  
"Y-Yoh-chan..." Manta whispered, trembling and tears running down his face. "Yoh-chan, wait!"  
The tiny blonde jumped up and ran out of the room, then blinked when he heard Yoh go out the front door. He quickly moved towards the door, his bare feet making soft little thumps on the floor as he went. As he ran outside strong arms scooped him up and covered his mouth.  
"You changed your mind?" Yoh giggled.  
Manta looked at Yoh, his face red while butterflies began to flutter in his stomach. "Y-Yoh-chan..."  
"Come on," he said with a grin, then he turned and began walking.  
Manta blinked, then blushed while snuggling in the shaman's arms with a contented smile, drifting into a secure slumber.  
  
Yoh yawned as he walked into the estate, then after removing the weights from his legs and arms, he walked towards his bedroom. He placed his head against the door for a moment and listened, then smiled slightly finding it was quiet. "Manta, Manta, Manta," he repeated quietly while closing his eyes, creating an image of Manta awakening in just his training shirt. He opened the door, then blinked when he found Manta wasn't in his futon. "Manta-chan?"  
After a minute he walked towards the kitchen and quickly peered in, but once again found nothing. "Manta?" he said worriedly, then began searching the estate. "Manta?" he would call frequently, then he began to panic.  
Kino soon awoke hearing somebody was rushing around, then she floated out of Yohmei's room and looked at Yoh curiously. "What in the name of Kami- sama are you doing up so late at night?" she hissed.  
Yoh looked up quickly. "I can't find Manta-chan anywhere," he cried.  
Kino frowned. "Isn't he in his room?"  
Yoh shook his head quickly.  
"Oh, dear," she murmured while thinking, then sighed while looking up with a smile. "Yoh, get some rest, and if he isn't back by morning we'll search for him immediately. I've always felt I had some sort of connection with Manta, and right now my instincts are telling me he's fine."  
"But Grams..."  
"Yoh, I said not to worry about it," she said more firmly. "He's fine. I can feel it. Now please go and get some rest."  
Reluctantly Yoh nodded. "Hai," he said, then he turned and went to the living room and slumped onto the couch.  
  
_You're moving too fast. I don't understand you._  
"Good morning, Ryu."  
Ryu's eyebrow twitched feeling Lyserg straddle his stomach. An all too familiar feeling, which was becoming a nuisance. "Lyserg, what did I tell you?"  
_I'm not ready yet. Baby, I can't pretend, no I can't._  
"Ryu, come on," Lyserg pleaded. "What happened to the looney lover I fell for?"  
Ryu looked at him, his eyes hinting insecurity. "Lyserg, at what point did I ever try to sleep with anybody? Now stop this. I already told you that I'm not ready, and I'm most certain you aren't either."  
Lyserg puffed his cheeks out. "You're not me, so how can you know if I'm read or not? Which I am. Now behave or I'll torture you."  
"Oh, really? And what do you plan to do?"  
Lyserg grinned. "Well, I'll start with seduction, then I'll tie you to the bed and torture you until like any other human or animal, you can't resist the need to mate," he said devilishly.  
"You know, I feel a lot like a fish right now," Ryu said with a sigh. "A fish that has been caught and escaped several times."  
"Oh?" Lyserg replied.  
"Hai. You being jail bait." Ryu sat up, causing the emerald shaman to slide down to his lap. "Lyserg, I already told you that nothing's going to happen. Now act your age."  
Lyserg looked at Ryu, feeling a little more than hurt. "Ryu..." He looked down quietly, then wrapped his arms around the brunette tightly. "Ryu... Please... You never know when our last chance will be. I want to make you feel good."  
Ryu looked down at Lyserg silently, then sighed while pushing his boyfriend gently. "Lyserg, you act as if one of us is going to die. Please stop worrying and rushing through life," he said as he got off the bed and stretched, then he walked out of the room.  
Lyserg stared sadly at the door, then he looked down.  
"Lyserg-sama, you should tell him," Morphy said softly.  
He shook his head. "Iie. You were there. She said so herself that it was coming. She already predicted Horokeu and her own deaths." He closed his eyes. "She said that there was something important about it... and that Ryu couldn't be with me when my time came, or else something bad would happen. I don't care if I die... but I want to make Ryu happy before it happens."  
Morphy watched as Lyserg sat silently on the bed, then lowered her head when her master grabbed the pillow and buried his face in it and began to sob quietly.  
"It seems like we're falling apart," he mumbled between sobs.  
Meanwhile, Ryu had just entered the living room and found Yoh sitting on the couch, staring at the floor and dark circles under the younger shaman's eyes. "Danna?"  
Yoh looked up quickly. "Please tell me Manta was mushed between you and Lyserg last night," he said, hoping that Manta had been in with them.  
Ryu blinked. "No, Danna. It was just Lyserg and I. Is everything not well?"  
Yoh shook his head, tears beginning to form. "When I came in from training last night, he was gone. No trace of him or anything."  
Ryu stared at him quietly, then frowned. "I'll go make breakfast. That should wake everybody up, and then we can conceive a plan."  
Yoh nodded wearily.  
  
Baby blue orbs fluttered open, then blinked. "Where am I?" Manta wondered as he sat up, then he looked around. The room he was in was navy blue with several clouds painted about, while on the floor rest a pastel pink rug. The bed he rest on seemed king-sized, and the frame and posts were made of a light blue crystal. On the bed were white sheets with large, fluffy pillows, and numerous teddy bears that surrounded Manta almost like a nest. Stained glass windows on the walls offered comforting images of a pegasus, rainbows, and an angel. A warm breeze, tinted with the scent of sakura, oranges and waterlilies, drifted into the room from the single wooden-frame window just above the bed.  
The tiny blonde crawled out from under the sheets and over the mountain of teddy bears, then peered outside, a moment later his eyes growing bright, as if he were a very young child discovering the outdoors for the first time. Outside rest a lush Eden with a small waterfall that created a brook and travelled to a tranquil pond, filled with white waterlilies and crystalline water. On the shore, weeping willows, orange trees and sakura trees created a lively, inviting forest.  
Manta stared with enchantment, butterflies becoming restless in his stomach. A moment later, the scent of a sweet treat caught his attention, then he looked back curiously. Across the room, a table and chairs constructed of a hazel-tinted crystal rest, with a plate and glass. The small boy climbed down and walked over, then when he had climbed up on one of the chairs he smiled brightly finding it was a plate of chocolate chip cookies, which were so fresh that they were still hot, and a large glass of milk.  
Unbeknownst to the small blonde, outside the room was much different, however.  
Majo looked to the seemingly younger demon that stood next to him, who had joined him in watching through a projected image of Manta's activities in the room. "I must admit, that was good work on your part, Yamishi."  
The light-chocolate haired demon smirked. "Yes, well, he didn't even require half my power to be fooled. That necromancer was right. Perhaps he's okay at times, but in the long run his mind is still that of a child's." He looked to Majo. "He won't realize anything's wrong unless you screw it up."  
Majo quirked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
"In the mean time," he interrupted, "I believe you owe me something."  
Majo rolled his eyes. "Very well then. When he arrives, he is yours to deal with. I'll warn you now, however, that he doesn't fool easily anymore."  
Yamishi smirked, his lizard-like eyes narrowing. "Oh, really? Well, I suppose that's where the fun in breaking him will be."  
  
"Manta is still not found," Kino said quietly. "Therefore we should consider the possibility that Majo has him."  
Faust nodded in agreement. "Hai."  
Lyserg looked at the ground silently. "It's settled then. Yoh-kun, Miki-san and I will go to the realm that Danyel senses him in."  
Danyel nodded. "Sounds good to me."  
"I'm going with you!" Mannoko declared angrily.  
"As am I," Faust agreed. "If he is in need of medical attention, it would be best if I were with you."  
Ryu looked back with a frown. "That is fine, but Lyserg... You are not going."  
"I have to," Lyserg replied quietly. "Ryu, you will stay here and wait for us."  
Ryu frowned. "Lyserg, I am not waiting around anywhere. You have done enough and placed yourself in danger too many times. One of these days you won't come back."  
Everybody looked at the two nervously.  
"I place myself in danger to protect you, Ryu," Lyserg snapped. "You were the one gullible enough to fall into Majo's trap. You're staying here."  
"Like hell, I am! Lyserg, that was once. It's your turn to stay in safety."  
"Dammit, Ryu! You're staying!"  
"I'm going, and you're staying!" Ryu yelled. "And for once, you're going to damn well listen to what you're told!"  
Lyserg shook a little, then scowled at the brunette. "What the hell is with you lately, Ryu? You're constantly pushing me away, avoiding me. You act as if we aren't lovers. You're snapping at me when nobody's around..."  
"Lyserg, I wouldn't be avoiding you if you would just let me get some sleep. For the last week and a half, I haven't been able to get any sleep because you can't seem to understand that I am not ready to be intimate! Lyserg, you're being more of a distraction than anything else, and I'm scared that you aren't powerful enough to fight!"  
Lyserg stared at his boyfriend, then growled. "Ryu, I'm seme, and what I say, goes. You are staying here."  
"Um... Guys?" Yoh said meekly.  
Ryu glared at the emerald boy. "Well you know what? I'm tired of being uke. Lyserg, I'm older, I'm stronger, and at this point I think I may even be saner. You are not going, and that's that."  
Lyserg's eyes narrowed as he fought off tears. "You.... You..." He squeezed his eyes closed for a moment, then looked up angrily. "Ryu, if you go, we're through!" he yelled.  
"N-Nani?!" Ryu stared at Lyserg shakily.  
Lyserg looked away very slightly. "I mean it. I'll go straight back to London if you go. And I won't crawl back as if I were love-starved the way you were when we met."  
"Ly...serg...chan..." he said shakily.  
Kino. "Lyserg, Ryu, enough." When they looked to her she sighed. "Neither of you are going, and that's that. Lyserg, I want to speak to you later, understand?"  
Slowly they nodded, then Ryu turned. "I... I'm going for a walk," he said quietly, then walked out.  
"Huh? Oi, Ryu-san, wait!" Tokagero called, then looked back and gave Lyserg a quick, dark glance. A moment later he shot out after his shaman partner.  
Lyserg stared at the floor silently, aware of everybody's gaze, then tears fell at his feet. "I..."  
"Lyserg, you will be going," Kino said quietly, then she looked up to the others. "All spells have shown Ryu will be in danger if he follows. Nobody is to tell him or Tokagero that Lyserg will be leaving with Yoh, Mikihisa, Faust and Mannoko. Understand?"  
"Hai," they replied one after another.  
Ren was silent, then turned on his heel. "If any of you need me, I will be out, training," he said quietly, then he walked out.  
Kororo and Bason watched him worriedly, then they followed the Tao.  
Mannoko sighed. "Miki-baka, Faust-san, Yoh and Lyserg. We need to be ready for tonight," she said quietly. "The rest of you will continue to train. Should Ryu return, he is not to know we will be leaving tonight. And I would like to tell you now, that once Onii-san is safe again, he and I are returning to Tokyo until this is straightened out."  
Yoh closed his eyes. "Hai... That would be best," he said quietly. "He will be safer without links to us, as will you."  
Mannoko nodded. "Okay, the rest of you start training, Yoh and us will need to rest up for tonight, however." She looked at Lyserg. "I'm not sure what is wrong with you two, but I suggest you either patch things up with Ryu-chan, or else you don't go near him at all."  
"Hai," Lyserg replied. "Guys? I... If anything happens to me, please just allow me to die."  
"Nani?" Yoh looked up quickly. "Lyserg..."  
"No. If I am to die, then let me die," he said quietly. "If it is my time, let me pass on. I know it doesn't make sense, but if what I was told is true, it will make sense."  
Kino closed her eyes. "You will respect Lyserg's wishes. Now I suggest you go about your business. Ten hours is a lot shorter than one sometimes thinks." 


	10. Departure

**_Chapter 9 - Departure_**  
  
Music While Typing:  
1) The Flames (Fushigi Yuugi), during the first scene.  
2) Sad Theme (Shaman King), when Ryu and Ren talk.  
3) The End of Sadness (Inu Yasha), during the third scene.  
4) Join Me In Death - Piano midi version (H.I.M.), from when Lyserg checked on Ryu, to the end.  
  
"Papa?" Tsuki called as he walked through the halls of the newly formed dark realm. "Papa, where are you?"  
As he walked past a room, he froze, then shivered. Slowly he looked towards the door, then walked over and opened the handle. The boy let out a yelp as a sharp, silent scream of air suddenly pulled him forward into the room.  
"Wh-what's going on?" he cried while looking around, then he looked up and stared with confusion at a portal before him. Dark, oil colours seemed to swirl around, rather than the entrance being black like others. The portal wind was also different. It pulled the wind towards it, rather than push it away, but the sound of strange cries seemed to float out like beckoning spirits.  
"Nani?" Tsuki whispered as he stood up and stared at it, then his eyes began to soften. Slowly he walked towards the portal, feeling something calling to him.  
"Takatsuki, what are you doing in here?" Majo's voice demanded angrily.  
The dark skinned boy blinked, then looked back quickly. "P-Papa. Gomen. I... I was pulled in by the wind, and I thought I heard somebody calling me," he said shakily.  
Majo looked silently at his adoptive son, then his expression softened slightly. "You are forgiven, but you mustn't come here ever again, or speak of it to anybody."  
"What is it?" Tsuki said after a moment.  
Majo looked to it gravely. "That portal leads to Eboshi's realm. Not even I could survive an hour there."  
"How come?" he asked while looking towards the portal.  
Majo closed his eyes. "The realm exists directly in Eboshi. It's used to hold those she will absorb to increase her power. To go there would be to erase yourself from all existence."  
Tsuki continued to stare quietly at the portal. "I feel somebody calling," he whispered.  
"It's the souls that are trying to escape. Now come along. We must prepare for Yoh's arrival."  
"Yes, Papa," Tsuki replied, then followed Majo out.  
  
_Ren..._  
Ren startled awake, then looked around quickly.  
"Ren? Are you alright?"  
The Tao looked up at Ryu, who was looking at him worriedly. "Huh? Yeah Why?"  
Ryu looked away slightly. "You look like you heard those voices as well..."  
Ren blinked, then groaned. "You're hearing voices too?"  
"Sorta," he replied while sitting down across from Ren. "It's something different from what Faust has been hearing, though. Faust said he felt like he was being called by the dead. I only hear one voice." He chuckled weakly at himself. "I guess it's the lack of sleep."  
Ren frowned. "When two shamans start hearing voices, it usually means something," he said quietly. "Have you talked to Kino?"  
He shook his head. "I try, but I can't seem to find the words when I talk to her," he said while resting his forehead against the palms of his hands.  
Ren sighed while closing his eyes. "Well, don't worry about it. We'll wait till the others get back, then we can deal with this."  
"Do you think Little Brother is alright?" Ryu asked suddenly.  
Ren looked over quietly, then he looked down. "He's fine for the moment," he replied. "I agree with you, though. Lyserg shouldn't go. Something smells rotten about this whole thing. Manta wouldn't just get up and leave, and he wouldn't let himself get taken away without some kind of fight. He knows well enough what Mannoko would do. Either there's somebody working on the inside, or we've got a new problem."  
"What kind of problem?" Ryu asked while relaxing a little.  
"I don't know. Kino and Danyel keep saying demons. I'm beginning to wonder if one tricked Manta. Maybe took on somebody's form, or simply disoriented him. It wouldn't take much."  
Ryu nodded some, then yawned.  
"You should get some sleep," Ren said quietly. "You've had a bad day."  
"Hmm?" Ryu looked up at him silently. "You actually care about somebody?"  
Ren closed his eyes. "Maybe you won't believe me, but I think I understand how you felt earlier about Lyserg leaving."  
"Nani?"  
"When Ainu-baka..." He closed his eyes while growling at himself. "When Horokeu took that attack for me... And then watching him lose to a stupid allergy... Thinking about it, I sometimes wanna vomit."  
Ryu looked quietly at Ren. "Why are you trusting me with such words?"  
"Baka. You're the one who trusted Hao to look after Manta, right? And at the time, you were right. Don't talk to anybody about what I said, though. Even if I **am** Tao Ren, it sometimes feels good to talk to somebody, but I don't want people butting into my life."  
Ryu blinked, then nodded. "Very well then."  
Ren watched as the brunette walked towards the door, then he cleared his throat. "Ryu, don't let Lyserg push you around."  
"Hmm?" He looked back curiously.  
"You're too much of a pushover to him. Maybe he's the bad guy, but Majo may have had something when he said Lyserg can lead you to darkness. Maybe just not how you expect it."  
Ryu looked at him quietly, then smiled slightly. "Aritgato... But I will be fine. It was about time Lyserg and I had some sort of fight. Things should be fine for us now."  
Ren watched with a quirked eyebrow as Ryu left, then he shook his head while looking down. "Baka..."  
  
Kino looked at the clock quietly, then looked to Faust, Yoh and Mannoko. "The portal will be opening in an hour at the cliff. You must go there now."  
"Uh... It's a ten minute run. Why leave now?" Mikihisa asked.  
Kino shook her head. "Lyserg is leaving later when Ryu is asleep."  
"Hey, you told us Lyserg wasn't going," Mannoko said irritably.  
"Don't be so rude to your elders," Danyel scolded while entering the room. "There are four warriors, and four adversaries. It would be best for four of you to go." He smiled brightly. "Anyway, I'm sure everything'll be fine. Time moves a lot more slowly in this world, so if you're gone for more than two days, we'll come searching."  
Mannoko sighed while rolling her eyes. "A rescue mission isn't going to take two whole days."  
"I've got contacts," Danyel replied. "Apparently the new realm is a heck of a lot bigger than before, and linked directly to part of Creator. Having said this, we have to figure that you will be gone for a while. And what is two days to us, will be like two weeks to you guys."  
"Hmph."  
They looked up quickly, then blinked when they found Ren standing there.  
"Ren?" Yoh asked with a sheepish smile. "How long have you been here?"  
Ren's eyes narrowed. "You guys told Ryu that Lyserg wouldn't go."  
Kino laughed nervously. "Yes, well, sometimes you have to lie to protect those who are important to you."  
"Why are you all so eager to keep him out of battles? He's more than capable of fighting those guys. Hell, he didn't even freak out when Majo tricked him, unlike certain shamans," he said while eyeing Yoh dangerously. "I'm pretty sure he's more powerful than the demon midget anyway."  
"Hey!" Mannoko cried angrily.  
Ren looked down at her icily, then looked back to the others. "Let him go with you guys. In fact, we should all go."  
"No," Danyel replied. "We need some of you guys back here."  
"Ren, would you like to do a favour for a friend?" Kino asked.  
"Don't go off topic," he replied.  
"I'm not. Would you like to do a favour? It would be to one of the Usuis."  
Raijin blinked. "But... Pirika pretty well made it clear she wants nothing to do with us..."  
"You are of Usui blood as well as your sister was," she said sharply, then she looked to Ren. "Ren, it is best that Ryu not go. Shizuka specifically asked that he and Lyserg not be together for any assignments. That's why they were placed on separate teams, and that is why we are only allowing Lyserg to go. He isn't as powerful as Ryu, but Mikihisa balances that out. You are right about Ryu being more powerful, which is why we need him here on Earth. That way if an attack is made, we still have defences."  
"So leave Lyserg here," he snapped. "I'm just as powerful as Ryu, so I can 'balance out' Lyserg," he said in a bit of a sarcastic tone. "Geez, Or why not let me, Chocolve, Ryu and Faust go take care of it? With the Ainu baka and bakette out of the way, we won't have any distractions."  
"You won't be as determined to save him," Kino said with a quirked eyebrow.  
"Sure I will. Just 'cause I hate the demon here, doesn't mean I don't care about Manta. Let us handle it, and maybe if Hao shows up Ryu can talk some sense into him. Not only that, Chocolove's jokes are getting to be so terrible, he'll be the perfect distraction. And we all know Faust is being way more than a friend to Manta lately."  
Faust blushed, then looked away slightly. "You talk as if..."  
"I know you don't want him for a lover, so grow up," Ren snapped. "Guys, come on. Let us go. I'm getting sick of sitting around, and let me tell you, if you hate me when I'm angry, you're going to loath me when I'm bored."  
Danyel's eyes narrowed, then he looked at Kino. "Can I please ju..."  
"I already told you no," she replied with a twitchy eyebrow.  
"But maybe it'll..."  
"He's not a twelve-year-old, so give it a rest," Kino snapped, then looked at Ren. "I'll assign you to the next mission, Ren. We're sticking with the plan."  
"But..."  
"No. There are things we haven't settled yet, and the last thing we need is for you and Ryu to go in there and screw everything up," she said bluntly.  
"Mother!" Miki said in mock shock, then saw the dangerous look Keiko gave him and laughed nervously. "In-law...." he added.  
"Grammy..." Yoh said in a scolding tone.  
"What?" Ren said with a twitchy eyebrow, then he clenched his fists. "It's a good thing you're a spirit, woman. Give me one good reason why we can't go."  
Danyel closed his eyes. "You spent a night in the willow forest. Your weakness is gonna shine like a beacon if Yamishi is involved."  
"Yamishi?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah. Danyel, who is he?" Yoh asked. "I heard you mention him to Grammy earlier."  
Danyel sighed. "Honestly, I never met the guy, but he used to serve of the dark lords that went after my world when I was very young, and he nearly took out one of our strongest warriors. He's a master of disguise. He can imitate any form as well as it's aura, simply by seeing into somebody's mind. For example, he could imitate this Horokeu. I'm guessing that he was your lover?"  
Everybody's face turned red, Ren's from embarrassment while the others tried to hold back laughter.  
"N-Nani?! That Ainu-baka?! My lover?!" he cried. "Tao Ren does not fall for the likes of a earth-grubbing Ainu, and even if I had, it would have been Shizuka or Pirika!"  
"There's a disturbing thought," Mikihisa muttered. "Ugh... could you just see little spike-headed versions of _'the boy'_ running around saying they're gonna rid the Earth of any pollutants and stealing everybody's left shoe?"  
Keiko quirked an eyebrow, then brought one fist down on top of Miki's head.  
"Owy! What? Shizuka used to steal my left shoe all the time!"  
"Horo... Shizzy..." Yoh said sadly.  
Raijin looked over quickly. "Yoh-sama..."   
"Quit picking   
"Great, now we're fighting each other," Kino said while rolling her eyes. "In any case, Ren you get the next assignment. You will get your turn, so don't worry. Now Mikihisa, Faust, Mannoko and Yoh, get going. Lyserg will join you soon. Ren, if you tell Ryu, I am going to speak to your father about the possibility of wedding you and Anna."  
"WHAT?!" Ren cried.  
"And I mean it. In the mean time, I want you to speak to Yohmei. The old coot may be an idiot at times, but he can help you train in case Yamishi does show up."  
"Fine," he muttered as he dragged himself out of the room, deciding he would let his anger and boredom build up to use if there should be a fight.  
"Let's go," Yoh said anxiously to his group, then made a dash for the door.  
  
Lyserg stared quietly at Ryu's sleeping form, thinking about earlier in the day. The two had never fought before, and it was probably the worst experience they had faced together since they had started dating.  
He sat down with a sigh and placed a hand on Ryu's back, a sad smile forming, then he leaned down and kissed Ryu lovingly. He looked up at Morphy, who floated in with a sad, knowing expression. "Morphy, always keep him safe. Don't let anybody take him. He's your shaman now."  
She nodded slowly, then watched as Lyserg stood up and walked out quickly to join the others. After a minute she flew over and sat down on the bed and sighed sadly.  
Time went by, and Ryu stirred, startling the small fairy.  
"Morphy?" he mumbled tiredly. "Morphy, why aren't you in with Lyserg?"  
She looked away quietly. "Gomen, Ryu-sama. Lyserg has..."  
"Ryu!" Tokagero yelled while shooting into the room.  
"Huh? What is it?" he asked worriedly.  
"Lyserg took off with the others!" he cried.  
Ryu's eyes widened. "N-Nani?!" he asked quickly while scrambling out of the bed. "How long ago?"  
"A few hours. I tried to get here sooner, but Hao interfered."  
Ryu's eyes shook, then he looked down sadly, tears forming and falling to the ground. "Lyserg..."  
"Ryu-sama, Lyserg's final request to me when he was my master was to protect you," Morphy said quickly. "Please don't go. It's too dangerous."  
Ryu growled, then looked up. "I'm not letting Lyserg put himself in danger any longer!" he said angrily. "Even if I have to tie him to the bed until this is all over, I won't allow him to be in any more danger!"  
"Ryu-sama, wait!"Morphy cried as he ran out, then flinched when Tokagero gave her an angry glance.  
"Morphy, I thought you were smarter."  
Morphy's eyes filled with tears. "Ryu-sama can't see Lyserg!" she cried. "He can't be there when Lyserg dies, or else..."  
"Or else what?! Who's side are you on anyway, Morphy?" he demanded angrily, then shot out after Ryu.  
Morphy stared, then covered her face and began to sob.  
  
_ "Lyserg, as much as I hate you, there's something you have to know," Shizuka said.  
"Hmm?" Lyserg looked up. Shizuka was almost never used such a tender tone with him. Even more so, she never wanted to help him because of their 'silent' competition for Ryu. "What is it?"  
She was silent for a while, then looked up. "Horokeu, Manta-sama, you and I are going to die," she said quietly.  
Lyserg cocked an eyebrow. "Nani?"  
She looked down silently. "In New York, I had a vision. Horokeu because of love, me because of crystal method, you because of loyalty, and Manta-sama by consumption."  
Lyserg stared. "And you are telling me this because..."  
"Because Ryu-san can't seen you die!" she said quickly. "Something is going to happen, and the dream I had last night... Ryu-san can't see you die. He can't even be in the same realm, or..." she looked down. "It is good Ren doesn't leave Horokeu. Otherwise he doesn't die by love." She closed her eyes. "But... But if Ryu-san is near when you die... the dream only showed a darkening cloud that continued to shrink into nothing." She looked back up. "I think the person who causes your death will destroy Ryu as well."  
Lyserg stared at her shakily. "You... You're not kidding, are you?"  
"I don't kid about Ryu-san or Choco-chan!" she said angrily. "Theresa knows something, but won't tell me."  
He frowned. "You talk like we can't avoid it."  
She sighed sadly while looking down. "I had a similar dream about a man named Borris. Yohy told me later what happened in the church. But..." She looked up. "There is something that isn't so terrible."  
"Such as?" he demanded.  
"I had the exact kind of dream towards the end of the shaman tournament. Ren by friendship, and Yohy by mirror. Horokeu told me that Ren died trying to save him from some guy, Peyote, and then we all know what Hao did to Yohy..."  
"So... There is a bit of hope?"  
"Maybe," she replied quietly. "Don't count your chicks before they hatch, though. It's less likely to happen."  
Morphy was quiet, then looked up at Lyserg, who seemed to becoming worried.  
"Shizuka... Let me see your dream..." he said quietly as he walked towards her.  
_  
Morphy finally stopped sobbing, remembering how shaken Lyserg had been after Shizuka allowed him to see the dream. He seemed so accepting of his death, yet so different about Ryu. It had been after she helped him to see that dream that he began to act as if he and Ryu were much more than boyfriends. Slowly she calmed, then she looked up towards the door. A moment later she flew out to find Kino and tell her that Ryu had left.   
  
=§=   
  
_Yoh_: Next time, we quickly discover Danyel's suspicions regarding Yamishi are accurate.   
_Ren_: And as if that wasn't enough, Ryu-baka may be doing worse for our side than Danyel anticipated. Yoh! Get a grip! What else could happen?!   
_???_: The dark isn't always terrible, Tamao.


	11. The Sadistic Demon

**_Chapter 10 - The Sadistic Demon_**  
  
Music While Typing:   
1) Beginning of the Fantasy - OC Rmix (Final Fantasy), during the first scene.   
2) Requiem for a Dream (Lord of the Rings), during the second scene.   
3) Haritsumeta Kuki (Shaman King), during the third scene.   
4) Shinra Corperation (Final Fantasy VII), fourth scene until Ryu arrives.   
5) Rape of a Planet - OC Remix (Final Fantasy VII), fourth scene after Yoh and Ryu apologize.   
  
_=§=_   
  
"Guys, let's go," Lyserg called as he came closer to Yoh and the others.   
Yoh looked back quietly, then sighed. "Lyserg... Are you sure it's such a good idea to go?"   
"Hai," he replied quietly. "Just don't..."   
"Where's Morphy?" Mannoko interrupted.   
"I asked her to stay and look after Ryu," he replied.   
"And how exactly do you plan to fight?" Faust asked with a quirked eyebrow.   
Lyserg was quiet, then he pulled out a familiar, white-handled gun. "It still works. I kept it in top condition in case I ever needed it."   
"Isn't that the one X-Laws gave you?" Miki asked.   
"Hai," he replied. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get going."   
Yoh watched worriedly as Lyserg quickly walked through the dark portal, then sighed as he and the others followed.   
  
Tsuki peered into through the window at the small blonde who was happily eating cookies while speaking to the brunette known as Yoh, though Tsuki knew better and saw through Yamishi's disguise. After a moment, he frowned. "Papa, I don't like, Yamishi," he said quietly. "He's dirty... terrible..."   
Majo shot a dangerous glance at him. "Tsuki, don't you dare speak like one of them."   
"Why are you and Yamishi going to these lengths? Why not kill him now?" he asked reluctantly.   
Majo sighed. "You have yet to develope a taste for blood, young one. It is important to make him feel safe. Then we can..."   
"You're sloppy, Majo," a voice interrupted.   
"What do you want, Tanyel?" he growled while looking back.   
"The boy is right. It would be better to destroy him now and deliver the body to Yoh," she said with narrowed eyes.   
"Oh? And who do you think you are, showing up and telling me how to do my work?" he demanded.   
"I believe I'm your superior," she said with a smirk, then her expression grew grave. "Eboshi has instructed me to take care of the boy."   
Tsuki looked at her quietly, then quickly made his way over to her and hugged her.   
"Tsuki," Majo growled.   
"You're too harsh, Majo," Tanyel chuckled. "He wouldn't even be born yet if you hadn't accelerated his growth. Of course he's going to need time to adjust."   
They disappeared a moment later, then Majo's eyes became a purplish-black colour glaring at where the two had been, then he looked to the room again and smirked seeing a nervous Manta being kissed by the disguised Yamishi. "Hmph. Sloppy, she says. This'll kill three birds with one stone," he muttered, then looked up feeling five people enter the realm. "Well, well. It's about time you arrived," he muttered.   
  
"What do you mean Ryu left?!" Kino and Danyel yelped in unison.   
"Tokagero told him," Morphy said quietly.   
"This is bad," Kino muttered.   
"Well... Only if Yamishi's involved," Danyel said hopefully.   
"Did Theresa tell you nothing?" Kino asked with a quirked eyebrow.   
"Well, yeah. I just sorta forgot... a bit..." he said sheepishly.   
Kino's eyes narrowed. "You forgot?"   
"Bakayaro!" Bason said angrily.   
"Hey, it's not my fault I hit my head when I was little!" he snapped. "So maybe I have a bit of memory trouble."   
Kino frowned with another sigh while thinking. "It'd be too late to catch Ryu now. We'll have to just hope for the best."   
Morphy stared, then looked angrily at her. "Hoping for the best has never worked!" she cried, then shot out the window to find the brunette.   
Outside the room, Tamao listened worriedly. "Yoh-sama... Ryu-san..." she whispered, then ran out of the estate, but before long feeling a shiver run down her spine. "H-Hello?" she whispered meekly, then let out a muffled squeal when a hand covered her mouth.   
"Shh... It's okay," Hao whispered, then he turned Tamao to face him.   
"H-Hao... What are you..."   
"Tamao, I need you as my ally... My friend," he said quietly.   
"N-Nani?" She frowned. "It was because of you Shizzy-kun died," she said, trying to seem strong.   
Hao chuckled. "Shizzy-kun? You two were close when you were little?"   
"Well... Sorta," she replied while looking away, then blinked and looked back up. "I mean... Uh... Back off or I'll... Uh..."   
Hao chuckled. "The dark isn't always terrible, Tamao," he said while placing a hand on the side of her face. "Tamao, I need your help. Please trust me. I'm not the way I was before."   
"Y-Yeah? And w-why should I believe that?" she asked nervously.   
"I want to help the others, but I need your help."   
"Help the others how?"   
"Help keep them alive and find those warriors Grams whispers about with that bozo, Danyel," he replied. "I will tell you everything, once you have give me your word that you will help."   
She was quiet for a long time, then nodded slowly. "O-Okay..."   
"Hey, no hard feelings about before, Girlie," Machi's voice suddenly said.   
"H-Huh?" Tamao looked around quickly and found the Hanagumi, Opachu, Tzurei, and two hidden figures watching them. "Wh-What?!"   
"It's okay," Hao laughed, sounding much like Yoh. "They look all mean and evil, but I really do want to help Yoh. Tzu, this is Tamao. Tamao, this is Tzurei. He helped Shizuka and I escape before."   
"H-Hello, Tzurei-san," she said shakily.   
"Don't expect prince-charming talk," Tzurei muttered. "You're cute, you seem nice enough, so it'll be good to work with you, assuming you aren't a psycho underneath."   
Hao and Tamao's left eyebrows twitched while large sweatdroplets appeared over their heads, Hao staring with a bit of annoyance while Tamao smiled nervously.   
Quite some distance away, heavy steps were heard, moving quickly through the forest.   
"How could he?" Ryu thought while running through the forest. "He said he was going to stay. The others told him to stay!"   
"Oi! Ryu, wait!" Tokagero called from behind, then groaned when Ryu didn't answer. He blinked when he saw Ryu unhesitantly dash into the portal, then yelped when he bounced back instead of went through. "What the? Ryu! Ryu!"   
  
"What is this?" Mannoko asked with confusion while looking around.   
"I would say it's the dark realm," Mikihisa replied irritably.   
"I know that, you dummy!" she snapped. "But... It doesn't feel like the other one."   
Yoh and Lyserg nodded in agreement.   
"This one feels more... pure," Lyserg said quietly.   
"Pure?" Mikihisa asked curiously. "Feels kinda..."   
"He's right," Faust interrupted. "Like it's connected directly to something."   
"Yeah," Yoh said quietly. "Come on. Let's go..."   
"Yoh-kun, maybe we should split up," Lyserg suggested reluctantly. "We can cover more ground then."   
Yoh frowned. "Well..."   
"That's not such a bad idea," Mikihisa said.   
"What?" Yoh looked up. "Dad?"   
"I'll go with Lyserg and you guys go together," he explained.   
"Well... I suppose," he said quietly. "But we really should stick together. After all, there..."   
"... there are strnegth in numbers," a voice sneered as Yoh said the words.   
"Huh? Who's there?" Lyserg demanded while turning and looking around frantically.   
"But you're right, little serpant. You should separate. It makes things a lot easier for me."   
"Who's there?!" Mannoko demanded, inching towards Yoh slowly enough to keep her uneasiness hidden.   
"I'm not ready to present myself," he replied, then a blast of energy hit between the group, knocking Faust and Lyserg backwards into a portal that suddenly opened, and just as suddenly closed.   
"Faust!" Yoh cried.   
"Lyserg!" Mannoko added.   
"Where are they?!" Mikihisa demanded.   
"They're fine. I have no use for them," the voice replied. "I'll leave you be for now."   
Yoh's eyes narrowed slightly as he clenched his fists, then his eyes turned silver, causing Miki to yelp.   
"Yoh... Stay calm," Miki reminded nervously. "You'll wake up..."   
"You idiot! I was always awake!" Yoh said angrily while turning to face his father.   
"Ah! King Hao! Hi!" Miki yelped nervously.   
He stared at Miki, then groaned. "I'm not out to kill you, so give it a rest. And for the record, I've been awake since that idiot brother of his decided to merge on Top of Star." Suddenly he got a pouty expression. "I was rather enjoying my nap, too!"   
"So... You're good?"   
"Obviously, oh great father," he said while rolling his eyes, then he blinked. "Ever get that feeling you should move aside?" he asked while stepping sideways.   
As if on cue, a portal opened and Ryu was thrown out, slamming into Miki and causing the two to fall into a scattered heap.   
"Ryu?!" Yoh cried, returning to normal.   
"Ryu, what are you doing here?" Miki demanded while crambling to his feet.   
"Ugh..." he muttered while rubbing his head, then looked up angrily. "Where's Lyserg?"   
"You just missed him and Dr. Madman," Mannoko replied, only willing to use the nickname for Faust when he wasn't around. "Some weirdo sent them flying into a portal not too long ago."   
With a growl he got to his feet. "How could you?! Lyserg has risked his life enough already! I'm more than capable of fighting! And then when I said I would stay, you turn around and tell Lyserg to come?!"   
Mannoko rolled her eyes. "Idiot! It was to protect you! Obviously you aren't supposed to be here, otherwise Danyel wouldn't have freaked out."   
"I wasn't talking to you," he snapped at the small girl, then looked to Yoh directly. "How could you?"   
Yoh stared shakily at Ryu. The older shaman hadn't been so angry with him since long before the shaman tournament. "Ryu... I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Grams told me that Shizuka had a dream. One that said if you and Lyserg were close during all of this, darkness would fall over both of you." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Ryu. I just wanted to protect you."   
Slowly Ryu's expression softened, then he looked down. "Gomen. I shouldn't have yelled like that, Danna... But Lyserg has already done so much..."   
Yoh smiled slightly. "Daijobu. Everything will work out," he said, trying to lighten things again, then he hugged Ryu.   
"Isn't this touching," the voice said while clapping was heard.   
"Huh?" The group looked around, then turned their gaze to where footsteps were now heard.   
"Who's there?" Mikihisa demanded while taking a defensive stance in front of the younger shamans.   
Yoh squinted slightly, then blinked when a man just a few years older than Ryu came into view. He was tall and had short, dark hair, and reasonably tanned skin. He looked much like a normal shaman with a built body, with one exception. His eyes were a yellowish-lime colour and resembled a snake's eyes. "Who... are you? Where are Faust and Lyserg?"   
"Hmph. Must I go through the introductions? I already know all of you, so there's really no..."   
"You're Yamishi," Mannoko interrupted.   
"Hmm? Quite intelligent for a little girl, aren't you? too bad your bother's not as intelligent. Well, too bad for you, anyway."   
"You have Onii-san?" she demanded.   
"Well, not really. Majo's in charge of him. I was only meant to entertain him until you people showed up." He shifted his gaze towards Yoh and Ryu. "And what have we here? A samurai and a thief."   
Ruy blinked, then looked away slightly.   
"Don't listen to him, Ryu," Yoh whispered, then looked up angrily.   
"Oh, do listen, Ryu. You're too beautiful when you're a sad man," Yamishi said with a smirk.   
"Hey, back off!" Yoh said angrily while drawing his katana.   
Ryu thought for a moment. "Sad man... Bad man!" he said with a grin, remembering an earlier discussion with Chocolove about the Smile Wind.   
"What... was that?" Mannoko and Miki asked with large sweat drops over their heads.   
Yamishi stared, then began laughing. "I'm so glad we got to meet, before hand, Ryu!" After a minute he composed himself again, then looked at the others. "Move aside."   
"Um, how 'bout... NO!" Mannoko yelled.   
"What do you want to do?" Yoh demanded.   
"Yamishi looked at him irritably, then raised one hand and shot black orbs at Yoh, Mannoko and Miki, sending them flying backwards.   
Yoh landed with a painful grunt, then looked up angrily, ignoring his father and Mannoko, who were beginning to argue with each other about the way they landed.   
Ryu yelped when Yamishi phased in front of him, then he took a step backwards. "What are you... Huh?" He froze in place when Yamishi caught his chin and studied his face.   
"Hmph. You are truly beautiful, Ryu," he said in a hushed tone. "Let's make things easy, and then I can let the little serpant live."   
"Wh-what are you talking about?" Ryu asked nervously, then swallowed nervously when the demon pressed against his body.   
"You do as I say, and Lyserg lives. Simple as that," he sneered.   
Yoh watched wit dilated eyes, then he began trembling while a low growl from his throat.   
"L-Let me go!" Ryu cried while pushing away. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he demanded angrily.   
The demon began laughing again. "You are just too adorable, Ryu. Always so loyal. Always willing to protect your family. You know, it's true what the spirits of Funbari Hill say about you. Maybe on the outside you're a hard-ass, but the reality is, you're just the blackbird of Bluebird Hill." Suddenly he stood in front of Ryu again and claimed the shaman's lips in a hungry kiss while his arms held Ryu firmly to prevent escape.   
"You!" Yoh yelled while jumping to his feet. "Get your hands off of him!"   
Mannoko's eyes narrowed while pulling out a toy pace. "Mosuke, Overs..." before she could finish, a blast of energy hit her from behind, then a similar one hit Yoh in the stomach.   
"You two!" Miki cried, then yelped when one slammed into the back of his head.   
"Minna!" Amidamaru, Mosuke and Mayumi cried in unison while appearing.   
Yoh looked up, then stared seeing a small trickle on the side of Ryu's face, then his eyes became silver. "Kisama..." he snarled while raising to his feet.   
"Crying, Ryu?" Yamishi asked while breaking the kiss. "You didn't like the fantasy?"   
"I should say not," he growled while forcing himself to calm down a little, then he brought one knee up into Yamishi's... yeah... then pushed away and made a break for his friends.   
"Ugh... Bastard," Yamaishi growled while making a quick recovery, then appeared in front of Ryu, only to find a blade at his throat a split second later. "Hmm?" He shifted his eyes and looked curiously at Yoh, then grinned. "What's the matter? It's not like he's your boyfriend. After all, aren't you engaged?"   
"Where is Manta?" Yoh growled.   
"Hmm... Manta... Let's see, small blonde, cutest blue eyes you'd ever want to see?" He smirked. "Incredible taste of kiss when he's nervous?"   
Yoh shivered as a feeling of black began to form inside him, then he swiped the sword for Yamishi's neck, only to be angered when Yamishi disappeared. "COWARD!"   
"No, not coward. Just smart," he laughed from above, then he smirked when everybody gaze was up towards him. "Ryu, I gave you your warning, and I even offered you a fantasy, but you rejected. Not a good idea." Then he looked to Yh and grinned. "You care about Ryu? But I thought you loved Manta."   
Yoh's eyes narrowed. "It's a different feeling, monster," he snarled.   
Miki and Mannoko looked at each other slightly and nodded, then each took one of Yoh's hands.   
"Time to calm down, Yoh," Mikihisa said quietly.   
"Miki, you're taking this all rather well," Yamishi stated. "Just how drunk were you at that Christmas party?"   
Miki looked up with confusion.   
Yamishi chuckled. "I know a secret, Miki. I also have one. I'm sure your wife would love both of them so very much."   
"Quit toying with us!" Yoh yelled.   
"Oh, very well then. I have a shaman to kill anyways," he sighed, then disappeared.   
Ryu shook for a moment, then he broke into a run. "Lyserg!" he yelled.   
"Huh? Ryu, wait!" Yoh cried, rage diminished and fear for his friends replacing it. He broke into a run after Ryu, but wasn't nearly as fast as the paniced shaman.   
Mannoko rolled her eyes as Miki scooped her up and began running. "I can run, you know."   
"You're legs are too short," Miki replied as he followed Ryu and Yoh unknowingly into a maze.   
"Wait for us!" Mayumi yelled as she, Amidamaru, and Mosuke chased after them.   
  
_=§=  
_  
Ech... Been stuck using my sister's pc since mine's down, so I have no clue how long this chapter was. I'll fix errors later when I get ahold of Word Perfect again. In the mean time, I've managed to find the outline for the next chapters (of course, this happens when I'm 4/5's through the chapter -.-;), so chapters should be coming a little more quickly for a while. Now, Yoh's sudden burst of rage and fondness (that the word?) for Ryu is out of character, but later on it'll make alot more sense when Miki discovers the secret Yamishi was talking about. And yes, King Hao is strange... but hey, it's only half the guy, and he's been stuck with Yoh for a roommate for almost 19 years. Changes are bound to happen.   
  
One more thing. I'm not sure if anybody actually reads the playlist thingies at the start of each chapter, but for those that do, the OC Remixes are found at www.ocremix.org in case you're wondering. 


	12. Searches

**_Chapter 11 - Searches  
_**  
Music While Typing:   
1) Macarena (Los Del Rio), during the first scene.   
2) City of the Ancients (Final Fantasy VII), during the second scene.   
3) Deception (The Cruxshadows), during third scene.   
4) Tourniquet (Evanescence), when Yoh and the others find the bar.   
  
Faust and Lyserg stared with twitchy eyes at the sight before them.   
"I think this is called psychological warfare..." Lyserg said slowly.   
"You too, huh?" Faust asked. The portal had transfered them to a demon bar, and currently every being in the place, other than themselves, were dancing to the Macarena. "It makes sense... Shock us so we're off our gaurd, then we become easy targets..."   
"Faust... Get me out of here... I think it's working..." Lyserg cried.   
"Ah hah!" a snake-human demon said happily from behind. "What are you two doing? Have fun!"   
Faust looked back at the demon who seemed to have the upper body of a teenage girl. Behind her was a tall, pale man and robed woman who were obviously disturbed by the scenerio as well.   
"There is no way he's here," the woman muttered. "Come on Medasu."   
She looked back curiously, then stuck her tongue out. "No! I wanna have fun!"   
"Fine," the man muttered, then followed the woman out.   
Lyserg blinked. "Whoa... Oukay then." He looked back, then looked at Faust, then after a moment the nodded in silent agreement and shot out of the bar.   
Once they were outside, Faust groaned. "Damn that infernal song!" he cried.   
"What?" Lyserg asked while looking up.   
Faust looked up guiltily. "It's catching..."   
Eliza giggled while appearing. "You know, you fit right in, Anata. Why not go back in? Maybe get some information regarding Majo or Manta?"   
Lyserg blinked. "Faust doing the macarena? Yeah right!" he laughed.   
"Actually, he's quite good at it," Eliza said with a smile.   
"Eliza!" Faust cried.   
Lyserg snickered. "Faust doing the macarena? This I've gotta see!" he said while pushing Faust back in. "Now get to work before they realize something's wrong," he hissed.   
"But..." the doctor began.   
"Now!" Lyserg and Eliza yelled in unison while pushing him forward.   
Faust groaned. "The things I do for friends and Eliza..." he muttered.   
Lyserg snickered as Faust began to dance awkwardly through the crowd, then blinked when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. He looked back curiously, then froze when he found an Italian mobster with short, curly hair looking down at him. "Uh... Can I help you?" he asked meekly.   
"The boss wants ta talk to ya," he replied, then he led Lyserg away. Eliza didn't notice, as she was too busy watching her husband beginning to enjoy himself.   
  
"Ryu!" Yoh cried. "Ryu, where are you?!"   
"Yoh, slow down!" Miki called from behind.   
Yoh looked around frantically. "Where is he?!"   
Amidamaru appeared with a frown. "I don't sense him up ahead, Yoh-dono."   
"Nothing back here," Mosuke said worriedly.   
Mayumi appeared above and looked down. "Can't see him from even up here. Maybe he went through a portal."   
Miki groaned. "Mayumi, get down here."   
"Hey, just because I agreed to help you out this time, doesn't mean you get to boss me around," she said while appearing next to him. "Maybe we should just focus on finding Manta. Yamishi said he was in charge of entertaining him. There's no telling what's been going on."   
Yoh looked down. "But..." He closed his eyes. "The way he looked at Ryu..."   
Miki's expression became worried as he set Mannoko on the ground, then he approached his son slowly. "Yoh... He can look after himself. Manta's not all there, though. Maybe May-Mee is right."   
Yoh chuckled weakly at Mayumi's nickname. "I'm not a little kid, Dad..."   
Mannoko sighed while closing her eyes. "Look, standing around isn't doing any good. If Majo hasn't killed Onii-san, then obviously he doesn't intend to do anything until we get there. It's exactly like before." She looked at Yoh. "Yamishi is after Lyserg right now, and I don't think he would be interested in damaging something he wants. Not right now. Ryu will be fine. Back to Lyserg, he's with Faust and Eliza, plus I had him training twice as hard as Ryu. He can look after himself for now, but it would be best to find him and Faust nonetheless."   
Mosuke frowned. "So we abandon Manta-kun?!"   
"I never said we were going to abandon him. He's just not a priority right now. Majo wants us to be there, and the longer we take, the more time Manta has to figure things out and be ready to run."   
Yoh sighed quietly, then nodded slowly. "Guys... Sorry for freaking out earlier..."   
"No biggy," Mannoko answered quickly with a friendly smile. "Not you're fault you've got a 1000-year-old psycho path living inside of you."   
Yoh laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "He says you're alot like your father..."   
"You talk to him?" Miki asked curiously.   
"Well... yeah. It's like with Amidamaru, only a different person," he replied, then a guilty expression. "He... wants to save Manta even more than I do..."   
"Nani?!" Miki stared with confusion. "But I thought he..."   
"I'll explain it later," he interrupted, then looked around. "Where do we go, though?"   
Mannoko looked around, then pointed to the left hall. "That way."   
  
Other than a light tremble, Lyserg was still. He stood before a table where three men, each of gangster-quality, sat. But it wasn't their appearance that scared him. It was their aura, and the fact that none of the breathed.   
"Hello, Lyserg," the stout man, who appeared to be the boss, said. "I see you've noticed our differences from you."   
Lyserg swallowed nervously. "Uh... Hey, look, I'm not here to hurt anybody! I just wanna get my friend back!" he cried.   
He shook his head. "Sit down. My name is Tony, and these are my most trusted men, Lenny and Frank, and yes, we are vampires. Not your average campires, however."   
Lyserg shook a little more visibly. "Um... What do you mean?" he asked the Italian man.   
He chuckled. "You see, as nice as fresh blood is, it's a terribly sloppy business. Instead, we prefer to make deals."   
"Such as?"   
"You seek Majo, don't you? I can offer you some information, a short cut, or anything else I deem worthy of a pint of your blood."   
Lyserg backed up laughing nervously. "Uh... Actually... I'm good. I mean, I've already got..."   
"Your frend has not gained any information," Tony interrupted. "You don't bring an emotionally shattered necromancer into a demon bar and expect him to get what you need. Even if his beautiful wife IS present."   
Lyserg blinked. "How..."   
"I know everything that goes on in here," he replied. "Now, I would be willing to do one of two things for a pint. One, I can send you back to your friends, or two, I can give you a clue to finding Majo."   
"Why only a clue?" Lyserg demanded.   
He chuckled. "If I were to tell you how to find him, it would cost every ounce of blood you have. The head generals of Creator know that I am a useful source and won't threaten my safety. Majo, however, doesn't know how to follow orders." He looked up for a moment. "Hmm. It appears we have company," he said while standing. "Frank. Lenny. Do not let anybody know he's here," he said while walking out of the room.   
Meanwhile, Yamishi had entered the bar. He became quite confused when he found Faust talking with a group of demons, seeming very in place, then shook his head while looking up, then yelped in surprise finding Tony standing in front of him. "Don't do that!"   
"What's the matter? Afraid I might be interested in your blood?" he chuckled.   
"I know he's here, Tony," Yamishi said angrily. "Now where are you hiding him?"   
"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about," Tony replied in a friendly tone. "May I interest you in a drink?"   
Yamishi's eyes narrowed. "He's back there, isn't he?"   
Tony rolled his eyes. "Yamishi, remember your brother?"   
"What of him?" the brunette demanded irritably.   
"He was exactly like you are, which is why my fangs found him. Do you wish the same to happen to you?"   
Yamishi looked at him irritably, then turned and walked towards the bar, knowing full well Tony wouldn't protect Lyserg after whatever deal was made.   
Tony shook his head while returning to the back room, then set his gaze on Lyserg. "An old aquaintence is out there, looking for you.Tall. Has a young face but strong body, and light brown hair. You might want to look out for him."   
Lyserg blinked. "Hey! I didn't agree to..."   
"A freeby. I'm not particularly fond of him. In any case, are you willing to give up one pint?"   
Lyserg was quiet. "Is this going to come back to haunt me?"   
Tony laughed. "My good friend, no. It will be like donating blood. I told you. We prefer to take more socially acceptable approaches. Now if you would kindly roll up your sleeve, we shall get this matter out of the way.   
Lyserg swallowed nervously, then slowly rolled up the sleeve of his shirt.   
  
Ryu sighed while looking around with tired eyes. "Where are they?" he wondered. It seemed like he had been searching for his friends for hours, and he was growing weary of the task of searching for them. "Danna!" he called loudly, then sighed and began wishing he had anybody to talk to. After a moment he shivered, then looked up when he thought he heard something. He looked around curiously, then blinked when he thought he heard something. He looked ahead carefully, then yelped when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.   
"It's not him, Leon," a woman's voice sighed.   
Ryu turned and stared at the two before him. One, a tall, pale man, the other a shorter, robed woman. "Uh..."   
"Don't worry," the one, Leon, said while shaking his head. "We're sorry to bother. We thought you were someone else."   
"Hnn?" Ryu stared at them with confusion. "Uh.. Wait! I'm trying to find somebody as well."   
"Would it be the two shamans we ran into at the bar?"   
Ryu blinked. "How did you..."   
"You radiate just like the other two," she replied.   
"Other two?" he asked quickly.   
She looked at him quietly, then shook her head with a sigh while pointing in the direction they had come from. "There's a bar that way. Two shamans were there. One of them was the shaman decendent of an old friend of mine, Faust. The other was a British shaman."   
"Faust and Lyserg," Ryu said brightly. "Were they alright?"   
Leon sighed. "They were fine. The doctor was enjoying making a fool of himself by joining the macarena." He looked at Mizu. "I don't think Tzu would be willing to add a quirk like that to the family."   
"Look at Medasu. She's no trophy," she muttered.   
"She's also a stupid teenage girl," he replied.   
"Tzurei? You know him?" Ryu asked.   
"Uh, yeah," Mizu said while looking up curiously. "How would you?"   
Ryu blinked. "He decided to work with my friend's brother after two of our other friends died."   
Leon slapped his forehead, then he looekd at Mizu. "Next time you lecture me about lattes with the prince, you remember this moment."   
"I will," she groaned. "Look, can you tell us what he was up to?"   
Ryu thought. "Hmm... The last time I saw him was a few weeks ago in our realm. He was imprisoned in Majo's original world and..."   
"Majo?" Mizu asked worriedly, then thought. "That explains why he disappeared."   
"Mm hmm. My friend Shizuka promised to help him get out, and when she was killed he decided to help Hao out. I'm not sure where they disappeared to after that."   
"I see," she said quietly, then looked up. "Thank you. You should get going. A boy as pretty as that one won't last long in the company of demons, regardless of Tony's pressence.   
  
"Lyserg?!" Yoh yelped. He, Mikihisa and Mannoko had already found their way to the bar, and Lyserg looked quite dizzy and disturbed. "Are you okay? Where's Faust?"   
"He's having fun with the demons," Lyserg groaned. "As for me, I'm just dizzy after giving some blood."   
"Giving blood?" Mannoko asked with a quirked eyebrow.   
"Hai," he replied.   
"Lyserg-sama!"   
The group looked up seeing a portal open and stared as Morphy shot out of it.   
"Morphy, what are you doing here?" Lyserg demanded. "You're supposed to..."   
"I know, Lyserg-sama. Tokagero woke Ryu up and told him you came. He followed."   
Lyserg's eyes widened, then he glared at Morphy. "You know you were supposed to keep him there! You heard what Shizuka said about the dream! Why didn't you..."   
"What dream?" Mikihisa asked with a frown.   
He looked back slightly, then sighed. "Kino-san won't let Ryu and I do anything together because if anything happens, Ryu can't be near."   
"What does that mean?" Yoh asked.   
"Shizuka-san had a dream in which Lyserg-sama died," Morphy began.   
"If I die when Ryu's around, something bad will happen to him," Lyserg finished.   
Mannoko was quiet for a moment, then frowned. "You should have told us before! We could have tried to prevent things!"   
"She didn't want you guys to know," he replied. "She knew tha she and Horo were going to die. That's why she freaked out when Manta died, because she, Horo and I were still alive."   
Mikihisa was quiet, then looked at Lyserg. "Then you're going home. If Manta doesn't die until after you, you're the one we should be protecting. That keeps two people alive, and nothing bad happens."   
Lyserg was quiet for a moment, then shook his head. "Iie. I don't think that would help any."   
Yoh looked up quickly at Miki. "Dad, Ryu's still alone."   
"Alone?! What about Tokagero?!" Lyserg cried.   
Yoh shook his head. "Ryu was the only one who came through the portal."   
"Why, hello there, Yoh," Yamishi sneered as he walked out of the bar.   
"You!" Mannoko cried.   
"Yes, me," he replied, then looked to Lyserg. "Don't take this the wrong way. I just don't like competing for something I like," he said while raising one hand, then a blast of energy shot forward.   
"Lyserg!" Yoh cried while rushing to his friend, then the two disappeared when the blast hit them.   
"Yoh!" Miki cried.   
"Lyserg!" Mannoko added.   
"I'll tend to you pests later," Yamishi said to the two remaining shamans, then disappeared as well.   
Not a minute after he had disppeared, Faust came out of the bar all lovey-dovey with Eliza. He blinked finding Miki and Mannoko, then smiled. "Hey, guys. What'd I miss?" 


	13. Feeling of Betrayal

**_Chapter 12 - Feeling of Betrayal_**  
  
Music While Typing:   
1) Electric de Chocobo (Final Fantasy VII), during the first scene.   
2) I'm Your Venus (Bananarama), during the second scene.   
3) Shinra (Final Fantasy VII), during the third scene.   
4) Rape of a Planet OC Remix (Final Fantast VII), scene four and on.   
  
"TA-MA-O!!!" Marcus wailed while running at light-speed around the Asakura estate.   
Raijin sighed as his friend continued to panic on the where-abouts of the said girl. "How come he never yells like that for me?"   
"Because he knows you love him," Anna groaned, rubbing her sinuses.   
Raijin looked up. "N-Nani?! He does?"   
"It's a difficult thing," she replied, wanting more and more to smakck the brunette upside the head. "You see, he doesn't know you love him because he knows you love him."   
Raijin blinked. "Run that by me again..."   
"It's his logic," she muttered. "Because he knows, he doesn't. I've given up on trying to figure it out."   
Raijin sighed with a nod of agreement, then the two took a sip of tea together.   
  
_She's got it._   
"Come on, Tamao. Let's see," Hao said with a smile while waiting for her to come out of the room.   
"Hao-sama... Do I have to?" she whispered.   
"Do I have to come in there myself?" he replied.   
Tzurei rolled his eyes. "I don't see what was wrong with her other clothes," he muttered.   
"I already told you. We're going to need something that'll keep the spirits distracted," he replied. "You wouldn't believe what a hentai Tokagero can be at ti..." He trailed off when Tamao finally stepped out.   
_Yeah, Baby, she's got it. _  
The girl now wore a pink mini skirt with a white spaghetti-strap shirt, while her hair was pulled back in a pony tail except two pieces of her bangs.   
Tzurei's jaw dropped as he stared at the strawberry-haired girl.   
Hao nodded some as the Hanagumi stepped out behind Tamao and grinned. Well, it was more like Machi grinned, while Kanna looked annoy and Mari just smiled.   
"Hao-sama, we are not going to be her personal make-up and style staff," Kanna warned.   
"But you do such a beautiful make-up job, Kanna," Hao teased.   
"I'd like to do a make-up job on you," she muttered.   
"Anyway, you look great, Tamao," Hao said with a grin.   
Tamao sighed, still trying to get used to being out of jeans and a t-shirt. "A-Arigato," she replied shakily, then noticed Tzurei staring at her. "Tzurei-san?"   
His eyebrow twitched while his face reddened, then he looked away stubbornly. "You look... okay."   
_ I'm your venus. I'm your fire. Your desire. _  
  
"Where are we?" Lyserg asked while looking around with confusion.   
"It doesn't really matter," Yamishi replied while appearing in front of him and Yoh.   
Yoh looked at him angrily while stepping in front of Lyserg. "Stay away from him."   
"Yoh-kun, I can handle myself," Lyserg said.   
Yamishi smirked. "My you're firy, Yoh. It might have been cute if your friend was so beautiful."   
Yoh's eyes narrowed. "Don't push it," he growled, then yelped when Yamishi appeared closer to him and sent him flying with a spin-kick.   
"Yoh-kun!" Lyserg cried, then yelped when Yamishi grabbed his arm and threw him into a wall. He groaned while sliding to the ground, then looked up angrily.   
"Lyserg, I really don't like to waste my energy when I could be perserving it for better activities," Yamishi said while walking towards him. "Why don't you just renounce your love for him?"   
Lyserg blinked. "Excuse me?! First I put Ryu through Hell, then I went through Hell to get him back! Why would I want to dump him?!"   
Yoh looked up angrily. "Because he wants Ryu. I'm willing to bet he's the darkness Shizzy saw."   
Yamishi looked over irritably. "I WAS working up to that point."   
Lyserg stared at him, then glared hatefully while getting to his feet and pulling out the gun. "Kisama!"   
Yamishi was quiet, then looked to Lyserg with a smirk. "Pull the trigger. It's not like it'll do you any good."   
Lyserg stared at him for a few moments, then cried when an ice stake appeared and rammed into his shoulder, pinning him to the wall.   
"Lyserg!" Yoh cried while rushing to his friend, then focussed while placing his hand on the ice.   
"Yoh-kun, behind you!" Lyserg cried as the ice began rapidly melting.   
"Huh?" His eyes dilated seeing Yamishi coming towards him with a readied knife, then grunted in surprise when Amidamaru shot into him and forced him to dodge the attack.   
"Yoh-dono, are you alright?" Amidamaru asked urgently.   
"Hai," he replied, then looked up hearing Yamishi laugh.   
"Silly shaman. I'm not interested in destroying you. Merely trying to keep you from interrupting," he said. "Majo's the one who wants your head."   
"I'm afraid he's going to be disappointed then!" Lyserg yelled while bring up the gun and firing the bullets that all hit Yamishi in the chest.   
Yamishi growled painfully, then he looked down angrily. "Little bastard," he snarled, then began gathering his power.   
  
Ryu had been running for about half an hour so far, but still there was no sign of anybody. He sighed as he slowed to a stop, then blinked, wondering how he got himself lost this time. "Dan..." he began, but stopped mid-word when he felt energy beginning collecting somewhere nearby. He began looking around against, then quickled followed the direction he felt the energy coming from.   
"Danna?" he called out, then yelped when an explosion was heard, causing the entire area to shake violently, nearly bringing down a pillar on him. "What the hell?" he wondered as the shaking ceased, then he looked up. "Danna? he called again while climbing over the pillar, then began running.   
  
Lyserg groaned while opening his eyes some. "Yoh-kun?" he called, then looked up and stared upon finding Yoh against the far wall, two spikes pinned through his left shoulder and thigh, suspending him two feet off the ground. "Yoh-kun!!"   
"I'm alive," he mumbled tiredly. "Where's Yamishi?"   
Lyserg looked around while getting to his feet, then yelped when the grinning demon appeared in front of him.   
"Lyserg, as I said before. I don't like to waste unneccessary energy. Now why don't you just go tell Ryu you two are over, and then I won't have to kill you."   
Lyserg's eyes narrowed, then he slammed his fist into the demon's torso, causing him to stumbled back in surprise. "Don't you damn well tell me what to say or do with my boyfriend."   
"Alrighty, then," he replied, then an ice blade appeared at Yoh's throat. "His life then."   
"N-Nani?!" Lyserg yelped. "Leave Yoh-kun alone!"   
"Lyserg..."   
Yamishi smirked at the brunette, then looked to the emerald shaman. "I like you. You're powerful, even without that stupid little fairy."   
"Hey! Don't speak like that about her!" Lyserg said angrily as the small fairy fluttered over to him.   
"Whatever. Lyserg, you could be very useful to Majo and I," he said while beginning to circle Lyserg.   
"Yeah? So?"   
"How about a different deal," he said quietly. "Allow me to kill Yoh, and I'll let you live and I'll leave Ryu be."   
Yoh looked up quickly. "I-Iie! Lyserg, don't do it!"   
Lyserg watched him suspiciously. "What's the catch?"   
"Lyserg!"   
"I've already told you. You have to allow me to kill Yoh," he stated cooly. "It would be nice to have you on our side, as well, but that would be your choice."   
Lyserg growled. "Give me one REAL reason why I should even consider an offer from you!"   
"Because," Yamishi said while coming to a halt and looking at him darkly, "once Yoh is out of the way, I have no reason to bother with you or Ryu or any of your other friends. My only mission is to supervise the destruction of the life shaman."   
Lyserg stared, then looked down quietly, his eyes becoming hidden behind his bangs.   
Yoh stared shakily at his friend. "Lyserg, don't listen to him! He's going to try to kill me either way, and you know it! And what makes you think he'll allow you and Ryu to live peacefully?! Lyserg, don't listen to him!"   
Lyserg was quiet for a few moments, then looked up. "I'll protect Danna like Ryu would want me to," he said with a smile, then made a dash for Yoh.   
"Huh? You!" Yamishi snarled, then smirked when Lyserg started trying to help Yoh down. After a moment he waved one hand, causing the spikes to disappear so that Yoh collapsed and knocked Lyserg over, then he leapt into the air while focussing.   
"Lyserg, are you alright?" Yoh asked as the British shaman pushed his friend off.   
"I'm fine. Morphy, in the pendalum!" he called while pulling his sleeve back.   
"Hmph. That pathetic weapon?" Yamishi laughed while a large, black orb appeared in front of him.   
"Morphy, Big Ben!" Lyserg commanded.   
Yamishi blinked, then his eyes widened seeing the large wire structure coming towards him. The orb immediately disappeared, then a portal appeared behind him as he jumped out of the way, then smirked.   
"Lyserg!"   
Lyserg blinked hearing Yoh's voice cry out, then his eyes dilated when he felt something impale him from behind. Slowly he looked down and saw the end of the Big Ben structure through him, Morphy looking up at him with a horrified expression. Slowly he looked back with a tired expression, then sighed seeing a portal had opened behind him, then his eyes fluttered shut as the pendulum wond itself and he collapsed.   
"Lyserg!" Yoh cried again while half running, half limping to his fallen friend.   
Lyserg looked up with a weak smile. "He wasn't here... That's good," he murmured.   
"Gomen... Lyserg-sama," Morphy whispered, then covered her face and began to sob.   
"Lyserg, please don't go," Yoh said shakily.   
"I... was asking for it, Yoh-kun," Lyserg said with a weak smile, then looked to Morphy. "Look after him."   
After a moment of silence she nodded, then watched tearfully as Lyserg faded away.   
"How touching," Yamishi chuckled. "Must go check on the child now."   
Yoh looked up hatefully as Yamishi, then a faint choke caught his attention. He and Morphy both looked back and saw Ryu standing there, staring at where Lyserg had been. "R-Ryu," Yoh said nervously.   
The older shaman trembled, his face paling, then let out a pained cry. "DAmmit! No!" he yelled while sinking to his knees and slamming one fist against the ground repeatedly. "No! No! No!"   
Morphy shakily flew over to the shaman. "Ryu-sama, please..."   
"Th-that bastard.... He killed Lyserg..." he cried. "Lyserg did nothing to him! Nande?! NANDE?!"   
"Ryu, calm down," Yoh said quickly while rushing to the shaman.   
"Leave me alone!" Ryu said angrily while looking up. "You all said Lyserg and I would stay in Izumo!"   
Yoh stared shakily at the angry shaman, then his expression saddened. "We didn't know what Shizuka told Lyserg. If we had, we sould have made Lyserg stay."   
Ryu looked at him, tears continuing to flow. "You told me he was staying," he whispered, feeling betrayed, then slowly got to his feet. "Danna..." He closed his eyes and thought carefully, then looked up with a sigh. "Find Little Brother," he said while turning and beginning to walk away.   
"Ryu, you can't go off on your own!" Yoh cried.   
He stopped while clenching his fists, then took a deep breath. "That cowardice bastard took Lyserg. He tried to take you away." He shook a little, then snarled, "I'm not letting him get away with it."   
"Huh? Ryu, wait!" Yoh cried as Ryu began to run, then chased after the shaman.   
"Ryu-sama!" Morphy cried, following the two, then her eyes widened when a portal suddenly formed, startling Ryu as he went through it, then watched helplessly as it closed before Yoh could reach it.   
"Ryu!" Yoh cried while looking up and around frantically, startling Morphy when she saw one eye was silver while the other was chocolate.   
"Yoh-kun!" Faust's voice called.   
"Lyserg!" Mannoko's voice echoed afterwards.   
"Yoh! Ryu!" Miki called.   
Morphy looked up ahead, then down to Yoh. "I'll go get them. Please wait here," she said meekly.   
"No..." Yoh whispered while getting to his feet. "I'll go with you... We have to find Manta-chan and Ryu, and we can't waste time."   
  
=§=   
  
A/N: -sighs- Feeling alone on this fic now.... Guess Living in Death's Shadow is getting all the attention, huh? -laughs nervously- Well.... Reviews are still greatly appreciated on this fic. Things probly seem obvious, but I'm kinda pulling a "Big Brother 5". DNA, for "Do Not Assume". Welp, please review. Greatly appreciated. 


	14. The Nightmare Completed

**_Chapter 13 - The Nightmare Completed_**  
  
Please note that there is a stronger use of language towards the end of this chapter.  
  
Music While Typying: (This will be posted on the bottom after this chapter)  
  
1) Trancelude OC Remix (Final Fantasy), during the first scene.  
2) Death of Neptune (Sailor Moon), during the second scene.  
3) Hypnos (Digimon Tamers), during the third scene.  
4) Whisper (Evanescence), during the fourth scene.  
5) Chop Suey (System of a Down), during the last scene.  
  
"Yoh-kun!" Faust called with a smile when he spotted the young shaman and Morphy.  
Miki came to a stop with a frown, then grabbed the doctor's arm. "Wait..."  
Mannoko shot him an annoyed glance. "We don't have time to wait. Come on, Mosuke," she said while breaking into a run towards Yoh. "Yoh, where's Lyserg?" she called.  
Yoh slowed to a stop and stared at the little girl, his eyes shaking and filling with tears. It was amazing just how much she looked like her brother, and after already witnessing one of his friend's death and losing track of another, a sickening pit of fear was beginning to form in his stomach.  
"Well? Where is he?" she asked as she slowed to a stop, then blinked. "Yoh?"  
"Lyserg...." he said slowly, then closed his eyes. "Daijobu," he murmured to himself, then took a deep breath. "Lyserg joined Horo Horo and Shizzy."  
"N-nani?!" Her eyes widened slightly, then she looked angrily at him. "Don't kid me, Yoh!"  
"I wouldn't lie about something like that," he said quietly.  
She stared at him shakily, then clenched her fists while looking down angrily.  
"Yoh, are you alright?" Mikihisa asked once he was closer. "You look terrible."  
"I'm fine. At least I'm living," he said quietly. "We have to find Manta and Ryu."  
  
Manta stared out the window over the side of the bed, a sad expression on his face. "This is too long to be a dream..." he murmured. "But... It still feels like one..."  
"Manta."  
The blonde looked back slightly, then smiled weakly finding Yoh standing at the door. "I... didn't hear you come in."  
The brunette grinned. "It's fun to surprise you."  
Manta looked up hopefully. "So... Are you going to surprise me and let me go out to the garden? I feel really good, Yoh-ch..."  
"Shh, shh, shh," he replied while sitting on the bed next to Manta. "Come here for a moment."  
Manta's expression became gloomy as crawled over next to him, then sat on the edge, looking down at his feet as the kicked at the air aimlessly. "Yoh-chan... I wanna see the others. I miss them."  
Yoh smiled. "I know. But we need you here where it's safe. The other will come soon."  
Manta looked up. "Mannoko's gonna be angry at you. She wanted you to be strong so you could look after me."  
"Silly. I'm training when I'm not here," he said with a smile.  
Manta looked down. "Yoh... None of this feels right. Maybe I'm a little mental, but I'm not completely stupid."  
"Mental?" Yoh asked curiously.  
He frowned. "Mom already told you. I was born retarded and Dad made some doctor do an experimental operation on me to fix it. Faust told me all about it. He said that I could just turn into a vegetable at any moment, and I think he might be right about that. I keep feeling like different people. One minute the world is candy, the next minute everything feels like death. Sometimes it feels like I know all there is to know and other times..." He closed his eyes. "Sometimes I feel like I know nothing. It just shifts whenever it wants. Even now I feel this craving for chocolate chip cookies and a Clifford story starting to come back."  
"Oh, Manta. That's fine." Yoh grinned. "We can just get that operation thing done over again. It's a lot better now than it was nine years ago."  
The blonde shivered a little while staring at the floor, then he looked up. "Yoh-chan..."  
"Shh..." he replied while leaning over the boy and kissing his lips firmly, then blinked when Manta pushed away.  
"Yoh-chan, I don't want to kiss or touch or anything!" he cried while jumping off the bed. "Yoh-chan, I wanna see the others! I wanna see my Mommy!" He blinked, then blushed embarrassedly at himself for saying 'Mommy'. "I wanna see everybody again."  
Yoh tilted his head slightly. "Oh?" He smiled. "Even your dad?"  
Manta's eyes narrowed as he looked down. "I hate him..."  
Yoh frowned. "Manta..." he scolded.  
Manta looked up, his eyes showing a younger spirit once again. "He hurts me. I don't know why he even does it." He looked down sadly. "I... I tried so hard but nothing made Papa happy. He always found some reason to hurt me. So... when I finally met you I began to know what feelings were. You made me so happy, Yoh. Sometimes I got home and just cried because you weren't there. Even now you still make me feel so happy."  
"Really?" Yoh asked while studying Manta closely.  
"Uh huh..." He looked up with a tear-stained face. "Papa still hurts me. I... I don't like him."  
Yoh frowned while watching the boy shaking, and eventually sobbing softly.  
  
"Manta! Ryu!" Yoh called as he ran.  
"Yoh-kun, wait!" Faust demanded for the fifth time.  
"If he keeps yelling that, Majo'll find us before we find Onii," Mannoko grumbled.  
"Aa," Miki replied with a nod.  
"On the contrary, I want you to find us," Majo's voice echoed around them.  
Yoh came to a sudden stop, then looked around angrily. "Where are you?!"  
"I'm not with you, baka," he replied. "Now hurry it up. The sooner that boy is out of the way, the better."  
Mannoko clenched her fists as her turn to yell came up. "Coward!"  
"No, I'm not a coward. I've learned from my mistakes."  
"You're letting us come to you like before," Yoh growled.  
"Yes. But Manta's death won't be on my hands," he sneered. ""I bid the farewell for now," he laughed as his voice faded.  
"Kisama!" Yoh shouted.  
"Yoh-kun, come on!" Faust called.  
  
_ Fallen angels at my feet..._  
Meanwhile, Ryu was running as fast as he could, which was considerably faster from what he normally was capable of. Images of Lyserg being tricked into killing himself kept running through his head, helping to feed a heated hatred that was filling in him. Every now and then he would realize his feelings, but he never worried. He merely wondered things, like if perhaps this was how King Hao felt about what was being done to Earth.  
_ Whispered voices at my ear..._  
He finally slowed to a stop, but only because his legs wouldn't allow him to move another inch. After a moment of heavy breathing, he dropped to his hands and knees and began to shake again. "K-Kisama..." he said lowly, then repeated himself much more loudly. "Kisama, kisama, kisama!!!"  
"Ryu?"  
_ Death before my eyes...  
_ The brunette looked up quickly hearing the familiar voice, then stared shakily upon finding Lyserg's transparent form floating feet away, looking at him sadly. "L-Lyserg?"  
The emerald teen looked away slightly. "Hai... Somebody keeps chasing me and trying to take me somewhere..."  
_ Lying next to me I fear..._  
Ryu looked at him confusedly. "Nani?"  
Lyserg looked back sadly. "You were told to stay home, Ryu."  
"So were you!" he cried angrily, then stilled when the shaman placed a hand on the side of his face and let his thumb brush over one of Ryu's tears.  
_ She beacons me, shall I give in?_  
"I'm sorry, Ryu," he murmured, then took the shaman into his arms. "You're so tired. I'll take you somewhere to rest."  
"I'm not resting until I make him pay," Ryu growled quietly.  
_ Upon my death shall I begin..._  
"You can't make him pay until you rest," Lyserg argued gently, stroking the dark locks that rest past Ryu's shoulders since his shower earlier in the evening.  
Ryu was quiet, then closed his eyes while relaxing some. "I... I think I'm okay," he murmured. "I just needed to calm down... I can't rest peacefully, though, Lyserg..."  
_ Forsaken all I've fallen for..._  
Lyserg sighed quietly, then nodded slowly. "Ryu, let me take you to him, then."  
Ryu looked up curiously, then blinked. "Nani?"  
"I know you're strong, Ryu. I just worry... But I put you in this position. The least I can do is make things easier for you," he replied, then gave him an encouraging smile.  
_ I rise to meet the end._  
Ryu was quiet for a moment, then smiled weakly while getting to his feet., tears still flowing, but less rapidly. "Arigato..." He looked down. "And... Gomen."  
Lyserg nodded. "It's okay. Come on," he said, then turned and shot away, Ryu quickly following him.  
  
"To your left," Majo's voice laughed.  
"Why are we doing what he tells us?!" Mikihisa demanded.  
"Because he's a sadistic bastard," Yoh snapped as he ran.  
"What does that have to do with anything?" the eldest shaman demanded irritably.  
"He's going to do something to Manta, and he wants us to see," Mannoko replied.  
"You don't know that for sure!"  
"Actually, it's more than likely that's what he'll do," Faust replied. "And we haven't got any other choice, anyway."  
Miki slowed to a stop and cocked an eyebrow. "He has a chance to pick us off, and instead he ticks us off? I think he's a little mo..."  
Mannoko looked back angrily. "No. He wants us to do exactly what Ryu did. He wants us to get angry and run off on our own. Yes, he's intelligent. But he's not that bright if he thinks nobody hasn't figured it out yet. Now shut up. We have to find Onii!"  
"The corridor to your right will take you to him," Majo's laughed again.  
The group looked to the corridor, then Yoh frowned and began walking down it, followed closely by Mannoko, and then by Faust and Mikihisa. As they walked, they came to a crystal window that viewed into a bedroom. Mannoko blinked, then frowned. "What's going on? That's the kind of bedroom Manta always wanted..."  
"How would you know?" Faust asked.  
"I've read his journal. He described it once, and... huh?" Her gaze found Manta and another Yoh sitting on the bed.  
"I don't think you two are necessary," Majo's voice laughed, then Faust and Mikihisa disappeared.  
"Huh? No!" Yoh yelped, then looked back hearing Mannoko.  
"Hey!"  
"Manta!" Yoh cried while turning back to the crystal, then began slamming his hand against it.  
"Onii, get away from him!" Mannoko cried.  
  
Manta looked quietly at the Yoh-look-alike, his expression nervous and unsure. Slowly he leaned back, shaking lightly as his lips were claimed in a kiss, then something caught his eyes. Something like a broken seam. His eyes widened some when he spotted a familiar orange headphone through the seam, then he pushed the larger form away.  
_ Fall into your hands, I commend my spirit._  
"Who are you?!" he cried.  
"Manta, I..."  
"Get away from me!" he cried while jumping off the bed and running to where he had spotted the seam, then slammed his fist against the wall. "Yoh- kun, help!" he cried.  
"Manta?!" Yoh and Mannoko cried in unison, then Mannoko looked up angrily. "Yamishi, get away from him!' she shrieked, but her voice didn't reach inside the room.  
The demon inside frowned, then shook his head. "Stupid. Manta, you're never going to get out, so why don't you just be a good little boy and come here?"  
Manta looked back fearfully, then made a quick dash towards the demon, veering left after faking him out, then shot for the door. Before he could reach it, however, he was tackled and pinned by the throat to the wall. He coughed while trying to struggle away, then cried out when the pretender pulled him away from the wall, only to slam him against it again.  
_ Fall into your hands, why have you forsaken me?_  
"You little brat," he hissed at the choking blonde. "You are probably the biggest mistake imaginable."  
_ In your eyes, forsaken me..._  
Manta looked up quickly, his eyes shaking, then his eyes narrowed. "You..."  
He smirked. "Oh? You're finally starting to figure things out." An image of his true form flashed quickly and faded back to the face of Yoh.  
"M-Monster!" Manta cried. "You god damned bastard!"  
"I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you," he replied monotonously. "You've caused a lot of grief and trouble, Manta. Don't you think it would have been worth it to stick to a normal life?"  
Manta looked hatefully at him for several long moments, then he grinned. "Actually... all I've been through is worth the rewards."  
"Hnn?" He looked menacingly at the boy. "How so?"  
A smirk that startled even Yoh and Mannoko crossed his face. "I got the pleasure of being fucked by a male Asakura on more than one occassion."  
The enemy's eyes narrowed menacingly. "What?"  
"Heh. Yoh-kun's 16th birthday party. He got really drunk and did me all night," Manta sneered. "And every moment was hotter and more passionate than the last."  
"Nani?" Yoh stared shakily. "Manta... Why is he saying such things?"  
Mannoko's expression became confused, and almost sad, as she listened to her brother, who was seemingly rambling now.  
_ In your thoughts, forsaken me..._  
"You're on dangerous ground, Boy."  
"I was already dead," he replied. "I may as well have some consolation prize if I'm going to die." He smiled a little more softly to himself, thinking back. "I at least had the good fortune to loose it to Yoh- chan... We married in ancient Asakura tradition in the Willow forest."  
He glared hatefully at the boy for some time, then finally smirked. "You truly believe he was your first? You haven't been a virgin since you were six."   
_ In your heart, forsaken me._  
Manta's eyes shook. "Nani?"  
"You heard me," he replied, then leaned forward and whispered to him for a moment. When he pulled his head back, he grinned at the disbelieving expression on Manta's face, then brought one hand up and slammed it into Manta's chest.  
_ Trust in my, self-righteous suicide..._  
"Manta!" The real Yoh cired while slamming his fist against the wall.  
_ I cry, when angels deserve to die..._  
"Onii-chan, no!" Mannoko shrieked.  
Manta's eyes flooded with tears, then he let out a pained cry.  
_ In my self-righteous suicide..._  
"Hmph. Don't worry. I don't like soul itself," he said with a grin. "It's more the energy in the soul that I'm interested in." After a moment, he found what he was looking for, then with a grin he withdrew his hand and a baby-blue orb of light. "Amazing, isn't it?" he mused while looking at the light, then he looked back to the real Yoh. "It's such a small thing, yet it is so powerful that it support's the soul's life."  
"Kisama!" Yoh yelled as he slammed his fist against the crystal. "Stop it!"  
Mannoko shook her head frantically. "Iie! Iie! Not again!"  
Yoh's eyes widened in disbelief as a black shadow appeared over the dark copy of himself. "N-Nani?" After a moment, his heart stopped as the monstrous phantom snapped the light in one bite, then he began to tremble. He remained like that for several minutes after Manta's murderer disappeared, leaving Manta's body to collapse to the ground, then small grunts, as if to struggle a cry, drew his attention towards Mannoko.  
_ I cry, when angels deserve to die.  
_ **"Onii-chan!"**


	15. A Clouding Time

**_Chapter 14 - A Clouding Time_**

I hate showing emotion. Like Daddy always said, it shows weakness. But... For cripes sake, I just watched my brother die! I don't care how much trouble he may have been. He's the only friend  
I ever had. And this... this monster took him away! And from what Lyserg told us, he may never have a chance to come back again...  
  
Ugh... I should have just made Manta-baka go home! We didn't have any...  
  
Well...  
  
No. Manta had every reason not to go home. Daddy's always been mean to him, plus he fell in love with Yoh. Not to mention Faust-san offered him so much. A proper father figure. A teacher. I guess he had a lot of reasons to stay with them. But what about me?! I'm his little sister! I needed him at home when Daddy wasn't around!  
  
...  
  
But then, I was kinda mean, wasn't I? I think this is the first time I wish I had been brave and accepted the beatings Daddy would have given me for being like Manta. I think he knew I cared... But he could never know how much I truly cared about him. I wish he could have...  
  
I couldn't believe the way Manta spoke, though. He talked to that bastard as if he were some whore off the streets. Or like he was proud to be some prison toy. It doesn't make sense. Why would he say he was involved with such vile activities? And only at sixteen? I mean... I more than know he's been involved in that stuff for a while. I don't think he even knows about half of it. But he would never be so terrible.  
  
Would he?  
  
No. Whoever that guy was, Manta knew something about him. His identity. He must have made that stuff up to make the bastard angry, which more than worked.  
...  
I know I let out emotions in front of Yoh, but I don't mind that so much. He's different from the others. He doesn't look for power over others, so he wouldn't say anything about my little outburst.  
  
So is that it? I just stand here and watch as my brother's body fades away? Once that's done, I just walk away? And that bastard Majo won't even give me a reason to leave. I have to say, his choice in entertainment is twisted, but he knows how to deal with people in sadistic ways.  
  
I think Yoh's telling me to move, but I just can't. I'm not ready to face those guys. Or anybody else for that matter... Holding back everything is getting too tiring. Maybe he'll let me sleep for a moment. Once I wake up, I won't be tired and I can just keep being myself. And Majo obviously isn't interested in destroying us. Yet...  
  
Yeah...  
  
Sleep...  
  
That's the thing to do...

---  
  
"Mannoko, come on," Yoh said frantically while shaking the girl's shoulders. "We gotta go."

"Iie..." she said quietly. "Just a bit... of rest..." she murmured as she fell forward against Yoh.

"Mannoko!" Yoh cried while lifting her up and studying her.

"She's alright," Mosuke said silently while appearing. "She needs rest. She battles herself intensely."

"Yoh-dono, we should go," Amidamaru said slowly. "There's no telling when he or his friends will get bored."

"But... How do we go?" Yoh asked while looking around.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Majo said as he appeared in front of them. "Yes, I've become bored. However, you are still of use to me." He smirked. "Please let Ren know I look forward to doing business with him."

"Huh?" Yoh blinked, then looked around frantically as he, Mannoko, and their spirits began to glow. A minute later they stood in living room of the Asakura estate.

"Yoh?" Danyel yelped in surprise. "How did you get there?!"

"You're the genius," he muttered, then swayed and collapsed.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru cried.

Kino appeared and began checking him quickly, then sighed in relief. "It's the same as Mikihisa and Faust. Just a side effect from the teleportation."

Ren frowned. "Where're Manta, Ryu, and Lyserg?"

"Maybe they're going more slowly?" Danyel thought out loud.

Kino looked irritably at him. "For somebody who supposedly works with angels, you're certainly an ignoramus."

He stuck his tongue out at the woman. "Nyah! I told you before, I've got a short in the attic light."

Ren rolled his eyes. "God dammit! We're worse off than before! Get your damn ass back to wherever you came from and send Theresa back! At least she was helpful!"

Amidamaru looked over slightly. "Cool it. You're starting to sound like Horo."

"I do not sound like that kisama!" Ren said angrily. "And I don't know if any of you guys noticed it, but since this guy showed up, we've been having more and more trouble. At least before Shizuka and Manta were only kidnaped. Now Tamao's missing, those bastards probably killed Lyserg, Ryu and Manta, and if that's so, we're in deep shit." He looked down angrily. "Hey! Demon Midget! Get up!"

Mosuke's eyes narrowed, then he shot through Ren's body to stun him and hovered in front of the Tao. "You will not speak to Mistress Mannoko that way! Lyserg and Manta-dono have both been destroyed. We are still unaware of Ryu's state, and you will not blame anybody but him for that. He was told several times to stay with us, and he didn't listen."

Ren's eyes narrowed. "Ryu is sensible, unlike Lyserg and Manta."

"Iie," Morphy whispered from across the room. "He ran from Yoh after Lyserg-sama was killed." She looked up sadly. "I would have followed, but he disappeared into a portal. But... If what Miss Shizuka said, then Majo has earned an advantage."

"He wouldn't be so reckless," Ren repeated. "He's too attached to Yoh."

"He is reckless, and that's all there is to it!" Morphy cried. "I hate to say it! I promised to look after Ryu-sama, and already I failed! But he is reckless."

Tokagero appeared and watched quietly as she began to sob, then sighed while looking up. "Ryu does do some stupid things. You saw how he was when Lyserg joined the X-Laws. We'll just have to accept it."

"You're taking this awfully well," Mosuke said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hey, I said he's reckless. I never said he can't look after himself. Anyway, how long can it take to open a portal? A day or two? Those guys weren't even gone for one night."

"Actually, we were gone for several nights," Amidamaru replied with a frown. "Which is why the others are sleeping so much. Yoh-dono's furiyoku kept him going. He wouldn't have been able to fight by the time we were brought back here."

Tokagero looked confusedly at the spirit.

"Different realms have different time speeds," Danyel explained. "What seems like a few hours to us, may be days to Majo. Whether or not Ryu were there, Majo does have an advantage. It would probably be best to get some rest, and then train as much as possible while Kino and I find a spell to open a portal."

Raijin looked up. "I know one. I'd have to go over my old notes, but Shizuka taught me some of the spells in that book."

"Raijin, Sweety, that takes a lot of energy," Kino said while looking up.

Marcus chuckled. "Yean, Raijin, Sweety," he said while pinching Raijin's cheek.

The redhead frowned. "Kino, I can handle it."

"I said no," Kino said sternly. "It was a miracle that your sister even survived."

"More like dumb luck," Ren muttered.

"And in any case, you've never even used magic that powerful," Kino said while eyeing Ren irritably.

"But..."

"No, and that's final!"

"Mo-om!" Raijin said while looking to Mayumi, who shook her head.

"No. At least right now. We need to focus on getting you kids trained," Mayumi replied. "Now get to it. Mannoko gave you schedules for the week, so you can follow those."

After a couple of grumbles, Raijin and the others left the room, leaving the spirits and Danyel to come up with a new plan.

---  
  
Ryu stared quietly. "This... looks like our bedroom at home, Lyserg," he said quietly.

"I know," Lyserg said as he wrapped his arms around Ryu from behind. "I wanted you to be comfortable while you rest. It's not easy to hold the image, though... Please rest."

Ryu turned and looked quietly at his younger lover, then frowned. "Lyserg, you're..."

He nodded. "This place gives me living flesh," he said quietly, then his gaze saddened. "Living eyes make you see thing more clearly, though..."

Ryu blinked as Lyserg pushed him lightly to sit on the bed, then he watched quietly as Lyserg sat next to him. "Lyserg, I don't have time for this. Majo and Yamishi could..."

"Don't speak of them," Lyserg said shakily, then closed his eyes. "The bastard... He wants to take you from everybody, Ryu." He looked up. "I don't want you to fight him. Please just stay here with me. Please. We'll be safe."

"It's their realm, Lyserg," Ryu said with a frown. "They could find us in a matter of seconds."

"Iie. There are some good people here. This room is protected. Please stay here with me, Ryu."

Ryu watched him quietly, then sighed as he stood up. "I can't, and you know it. Why are you being so..." He was silenced when the boy jumped up and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. His eyes shook for a moment, then fluttered shut as Lyserg pressed him onto the bed.

Lyserg giggled a little while looking down at Ryu. "First I'll seduce you..."

Ryu looked up quiet at him, tears forming. "Hmm?"

"Then I'll tie you to the bed," he said playfully while pulling a piece of black silk from under the pillow and tying Ryu's right wrist down, then he forced the older shaman onto the bed more and tied the other wrist down.

"Lyserg, no," Ryu said quietly while tugging at the silk bonds. "This is neither the time nor the place."

"I can't be alive anywhere else, Ryu. And I meant what I said," he replied.

Ryu frowned, then blinked remembering some time back.

"I'll start with seduction, then I'll tie you to the bed and torture you until, like any other human or animal, you can't resist the need to mate."

Lyserg smiled, then began kissing Ryu again.

The brunette was still as Lyserg began removing his shirt, then his eyes fluttered shut once again as tears ran freely down his face.

Lyserg looked down at the older shaman, then smirked and returned to his task.

---  
  
"Mm.." Yoh's eyes fluttered opened. "Huh?"

"Hey there, Sweety," Keiko said gently. "How you feeling?"

Yoh looked up at his mother quietly, then sighed while shifting his gaze to the ceiling. "I... I need to cry," he said quietly.

She nodded and watched as he sat up, then embraced him gently. "Do so, then."

He shook his head. "Iie. We have to get Ryu back. Once he's safe..."

"He is back," Faust said as he walked in. "He's just resting now."

Yoh looked up. "He's... back?" he asked in disbelief.

"Your father was very persistant," he replied while kneeling down and handing him a cup of tea.

Keiko looked at Faust, surprised to see the doctor up, but said nothing as she looked back to her son. "Sweety?"

Yoh looked up quietly, then placed the cup on the floor and hugged his mother while beginning to sob softly. "He was right there... Why didn't I just oversoul with Amidamaru? Or... something? Anything!"

"When he calms down, have him drink the tea," Faust said quietly. "It'll help." When he received a nod from Keiko, he stood and walked out, only to be greeted by an angry Ren. "Hmm?"

"Are you carzy?" he snapped while shutting the bedroom door. "Why did you tell him Ryu was here?!"

Faust sighed. "Because if he doesn't cry now, there's a possibility that he'll break down at a really bad time, say during a battle," Faust said with a frown.

"So you tell him one of his best friends is safe?! And when he finds out that Ryu isn't here, what do you think will happen?!"

Faust was quiet, then sighed while walking past him.

"Faust you need more rest. Go take it easy. Maybe you should have a chance to cry as well," Ren said while looking back angrily. "Maybe that'll make you think straight." When he received no answer, he sighed and looked towards the door, deciding he would tell Yoh the truth when the shaman was a little calmer.

=§=

Music While Typing:  
1) Shuichi & Yuki Love Theme (Gravitation), During Mannoko's thoughts.  
2) Huon na Kehai (Inu Yasha), while Yoh, Mannoko and the spirits were in the dark realm.  
3) The End of Sadness (Inu Yasha), when Yoh and Mannoko return home.  
4) Abyss of the Farplane (Final Fantasy X-2), during Ryu and Lyserg's scene.  
5) Omoi Biggest Dreamer (Digimon Tamers), during the last scene.


	16. Falling Apart

**_Chapter 15 – Falling Apart_**

White eyes dilated, and then the owner quickly looked towards a flickering light. _She wouldn't…_

-

Yoh sat on the couch, his face buried in his hands while he sobbed. "S-Syruba… Horo… Shizzy…" He choked on another sob, and then he shook his head. "Lyserg! M-Manta-chan!"

Ren swallowed hard as he and the rest of their friends watched helplessly. His older friend had been crying for a bit now after being hit with the reality that his friends wouldn't return. Slowly the Tao looked away.

"S-Syruba had nothing to do with it…" Yoh whispered. "H-Horo and Shizzy were only trying to help… Lyserg… Lyserg… He…" Once again he choked on a sob. "H-He died for me! A-And Manta… He…"

"Yoh!" Chocolove cried as he shot forward and caught Yoh before he could fall off the couch.

"Yoh-kun…" Faust said softly, and then sat next to him and rubbed his back. "Yoh-kun, it'll be alright…"

"Why did you lie to me?!" Yoh shrieked while looking up. "You told me Ryu was safe!!"

The doctor was quiet as he looked away.

"No more," Yoh sighed while pushing Chocolove away. "I… I'll find Majo… Make some sort of deal… No more fighting… No more death…"

"Yoh, that's not going to do any good," Ren sighed. "I think you know that."

"We never tried before!" Yoh cried while looking up. "We're fighting a losing battle! We don't even know who those damned warriors are! And if they're so great, why aren't they helping us by now?!"

"I told you before. They have to be awakened, first," Danyel sighed.

"I think five deaths, if not more, is reason enough for them to wake up!" Yoh yelled.

"Yoh-kun, please…" Faust said gently.

"Don't you tell me what to do," Yoh growled while looking to Faust, his eyes silver. "It's not just your precious Yoh-kun you lied to."

Faust looked down quietly.

"He was trying to let you get some rest so you'd be strong," Ren said quietly. "Even if I didn't like it. Anyways, you're not the only person who's lost something. Raijin doesn't have a family or home any more. Chocolove lost his girlfriend. Ryu lost his boyfriend. Be happy Manta died quickly, rather than slowly the way Horo did."

"Don't talk to me like you understand it!" Yoh yelled. "You weren't there! You didn't get to hear Lyserg and Manta-chan's last words! You didn't get to see them die!" He yelped when a book hit him in the back of the head.

"You think you've got it tough?!" Mannoko said in a shrill tone. "You think it's hard having to go through that?! How do you think I feel?!"

The group looked to the youngest member, startled to see her crying.

"How do you think I feel, knowing my only true friend is gone?" she demanded. "How do you think I felt when I heard my Onii-chan talking to that guy like some whore?! How do you think I feel, finding out you've beensleeping withmy brother since you were sixteen?!" Her tears began coming quicker. "How do you think I feel, knowing I'm alone now?"

"What about your mother?" Danyel asked with a frown.

She looked down slowly. "Mom… Mom… Mommy's dead!"

The group was quiet for a moment, and then Mosuke appeared as Mannoko ran out of the room. "Miss Mannoko and I are going to Tokyo," he said quietly. "We do not intend to return."

"Mosuke!" Amidamaru cried.

The blacksmith looked quietly at Amidamaru. "What are you complaining about? You've got Kino to keep you company." He looked back quietly. "Besides which… I promised to remain with her. If she will only have Mansumi to live with… She will need a friend."

"Mosuke, let's go!" Mannoko called from the front door, and then Mikihisa and Keiko ran over.

"Sweety, you can stay with us," Keiko said as she knelt down. "It'll be hard to be alone right now."

"Yeah. Why not have an idiot for a dad, rather than a demon?" Mikihisa asked.

"I'm all Daddy has," she whispered softly. "Even if he _is_ an ass… I'm still all he has left… And…" She sniffled a little. "He's the closest thing to Onii that I have left…"

"He's nothing like Manta," Mikihisa replied with a frown. "Stay here. Keiko and I can look after you."

"I don't want to be looked after!" she cried while looking up. "I want to get back to a normal life! I haven't got anything to lose now! I'm going home, and that's that!" She stormed out the door to the taxi that was waiting for her, and then climbed in without looking back.

"Mannoko…"

Ren looked to Anna, who seemed hurt for once, and then sighed while looking down. "Manta…" He squeezed his eyes shut while clenching his fists, and then slammed one through the wall.

"Ren!" Yoh said quickly, seeming to have calmed down a bit.

"Get the hell away from me, Asakura," he growled, and then stormed out of the room.

"We aren't going to win…" Raijin whispered softly, staring out the window.

"Don't say that," Mayumi said while appearing. "We're just in a slump."

"Slump… Hump!" Chocolove suddenly cried, dressed so that it looked like there was a hump on his back.

Anna frowned and then walked over to the redhead.

"Hmm? Anna-kun?" Raijin looked at her confusedly, and then his eyes widened when she slapped him.

"Straighten up. You're a serving priest to the Asakura family," she said with a frown. "Now you are going to go and find a way to open the portal again, and when you do, you are going to report to me and Kino-sama."

He stared at her for several moments, and then nodded slowly. "Hai…"

"Marcus, your job is to keep him awake and working," she said while looking to the idiot brunette.

"Yes, Sir! I mean, Ma'am!" he said while saluting.

Anna looked to the others. "You are all going to start training again, but cut out ten pages of what Mannoko gave you. You'll need some sort of strength to fight those bastards."

"Anna," Yoh said softly, and smiled sadly. A moment later, he left the room to obey.

"You have your orders, now get to work," she said with a frown and then left the room.

"Hmm…" Yohmei watched as she left, and then smiled some. "It's good to have Anna back."

Kino nodded. "Yes. It is." She looked to the man. "Yohmei, I may cross over when this is over. You had better make sure she finds a good man."

Yohmei laughed. "Of course."

Keiko stared worriedly out the window, and then looked up when Mikihisa joined her side. "Do you think she's going to be alright?"

"Mosuke is with her. I'm more than certain she will be," he said gently, and then stretched. "Well, I better get to work."

-

"Miss Mannoko, will you be alright?" Mosuke asked with a worried expression as the girl stared out the taxi window. When he didn't receive an answer, he sighed. "Miss Mannoko, I will remain with you." He moved closer to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

Mannoko shook slightly, her eyes darkening. "I always thought Onii was good," she murmured. "I thought being with Yoh would have made him a good person." She squeezed her eyes shut. "He was an obsessive whore!"

"Shh… Mannoko, you don't understand the circumstances," Mosuke said gently.

"So then what were they?!" she demanded while looking up.

Mosuke froze, and then looked away. "Manta-kun was always weak, Mannoko," he said gently.

"That's no reason to be letting people screw you when you're only sixteen!" she cried. "Onii always told me not to let people touch me! To save myself! The hypocrite!"

Mosuke sighed. "He told you that because he had experienced many things, Mannoko. He was trying to protect you."

"Like he protected himself?" she muttered, and then drew her knees to her chest. "Why couldn't Onii just go to America when Daddy told him to? None of this would be happening."

"And he would have died sooner," Mosuke said gently. "Did nobody tell you?"

Mannoko looked up quietly. "Tell me what?"

The blacksmith ran his hands through her hair in an attempt to comfort her as he spoke. "When Manta-kun was younger, he used to harm himself…"

Mannoko was silent for a long time, and then sighed while looking towards the window. "Mosuke… I really don't want to think about this right now…"

The blacksmith was quiet for a moment, and then nodded. "Alright, then."

-

Majo frowned at the sound of a young man's sobs. He crossed his arms over his chest, and then cleared his throat. "Yamishi, get out here!"

After a couple minutes, the door opened and the younger demon peered out irritably, clad only in a pair of sweat pants. "What do you want?"

Majo peered past the brunette for a moment, and then crinkled his nose when he spotted Yamishi's captive already unconscious after being relieved of the demon's attention. "You should get rid of him."

"Oh?" the demon replied while tilting his head. "But I like having Ryu."

Majo's expression became annoyed. "Yeah, and when his friends show up, you can bet you're going to have some problems."

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the one who destroyed four of their friends and led Yoh down a darker road. Hnn?"

Majo glared at the younger man irritably. "Actually, I wasn't the in charge of destroying that runt. And as much as Yoh hates me for destroying his friends, King Hao is going to hate you even more, not to mention that idiot mountain man."

"Mikihisa has the intelligence of a cockroach on crack, and King Hao can go blow up Earth for all I care," Yamishi replied while closing his eyes. "I didn't even have to attack that Lyserg brat, and I sent him to the waiting chamber. I can just as easily get rid of those two."

"Perhaps you weren't paying attention, but it was Mikihisa who destroyed your brother when he attacked Yoh and Kino. When he realizes who Ryu is, what makes you think you'll get off any easier?" Majo yelled. "And King Hao will be even worse. Get rid of him before you screw us into the ground, Yamishi."

Yamishi rolled his eyes. "I'll do as I please."

"Both of you are fools," a third voice growled. "Yamishi, get rid of that filth before it creates a bigger mess. Majo, if you don't take care of those Asakura spawns, I will. We don't need them waking up those damned warriors."

Yamishi frowned when the blonde disappeared. "What? Can't even wait for a reaction?"

Majo crossed his arms over his chest. "He's been at this a lot longer than even me, Yamishi. Get rid of Ryu before he brings more problems up."

Yamishi growled as the redhead disappeared, and then slammed the door shut. _"Kisama… Telling me what to do…" _After a moment, he shook his head, and then walked over to the bed and sat down while drawing a lazy pattern on Ryu's chest. "Wakey, wakey," he muttered, and then sharply poked over a broken rib, causing the shaman to gasp in pain while waking up.

Ryu let out a small whimper as Yamishi placed a hand on the side of his face, and then he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You truly are a beautiful man, Ryu," Yamishi said while moving his hand to caress the back of the younger's neck. "It's cute the way you put your hair up all the time." He frowned when he didn't receive an answer. "Well, anyway, this would be a lot less agonizing if you would just do as your told."

"Let me go," Ryu murmured softly, drifting off again.

"Hnn?" Yamishi looked at him for a moment, and then smirked. "Don't fall asleep yet, Ryu. I wanna try something."

A tear ran down Ryu's face as he was shook awake, and then he slackened. _"Please… don't let them see me like this…"_

* * *

Music While Typing:  
1) Kagome's theme (Inu Yasha), during the first scene.  
2) Main Theme (Bible Black), during the dark realm scene. 

Blah. Short chapter. I'm writing again, so that's the important thing. --; I'll try to be quicker with the updates on this.


End file.
